Once Upon An Eternity
by SpotsLuNa
Summary: A fairy tale set in the middle ages, a prince escapes his palace to avoid an arranged marriage. Disguising himself as Spot, the peasant, he is set for an adventure he would hever forget.


****

Once Upon an Eternity by *Luna

Prologue

In 1599, the palace of Conlon echoed with the whines of Prince Gabriel. Remaining in the royal bounds of King Robert of Brookville and Queen Anne and other nobles of the kingdom. In every chamber, you heard him complaining their ears out, frustrating them with a problem here and there. Poor lords and ladies, the prince was a head case to them, that made no sense. Until one day, all that changed...

Chapter One 

It was a typical day in the palace of Conlon in Brookville. Young Prince Gabriel and his good friend, Lord Francis Sullivan were practicing their fencing lessons. The prince and the lord were having a conversation between the clashing of their swords. However, their lessons discontinued when Lord Sullivan exclaimed, "You are getting what??!"

"Shh!" the prince warned "I do not want you announcing to the whole kingdom about my arranged marriage. Father just decided today." 

"To who? Anne of Leeds, Jacqueline of Birmingham, Elizabeth of Joliet…?"

"No" the prince interrupted, "to Abigail of Lunerford."

"You did not say Abigail of Lunerford" Lord Sullivan dropped his sword in disbelief.

"Why is she that hideous?"

"Worse! She's a monster! A witch! I had a few acquaintances with her and she has such a terrible temper that she can cut off your head with a snap of her fingers! She's a witch I tell you! You will feel nothing but agony with that girl!"

"Oh no!" the prince sat down and buried his head in his hands, "What am I to do?! I have only got a fortnight before the ceremony!" 

Sullivan placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. "Can you talk to your father about this?"

"Are you absolutely mad?! My father wouldn't have it. He is difficult to talk to in the first place!"

"The queen?"

"Impossible. She would not understand." The prince thought for a moment, "How am I supposed to marry a woman…"

"witch…" Sullivan added.

"…with whom I am not in love or even acquainted with?" the prince said.

"I wish I can help you out there, my friend. However it would take a miracle for you to get out of this."

"I'm a dead man" Prince Gabriel thought and thought and thought until his head was about to explode. Moments later, his bright cyan eyes looked up as though he was struck by lightning. He stormed over to look outside the window. Lord Sullivan knew that look on his face.

"Oh no" Lord Sullivan said.

"I've got an idea!" the prince turned around.

"Oh no" 

"I will flee from the kingdom and never return to these royal bounds!"

"You can't be serious, your majesty. Not again." He sighed.

"…And you are going to help me!" the prince insisted. Lord Sullivan could not believe what he was getting himself into.

"Do you not realize that the king would have my head if I aided you in your escape?!"

"Do you not realize that I could banish you from the kingdom and have your title stripped, Lord Francis Sullivan? For I am the crowned prince of Brookville!" The young lord shook his head and hesitated, however he knew there was no choice. The prince has gone completely insane.

"Alright" Sullivan answered, "I will help you."

The prince grinned, "Very well then. I leave tonight!"

"Tonight, your majesty?" Lord Sullivan hesitated again, but then the prince shot him a death glare, "…very well. Tonight I will send over my servant to show you the way." Sullivan added. With this the prince jumped for joy and gave his friend a hug. "Thank you, Francis! I knew I could always count on you!"

"The king will surely have my head." Lord Sullivan said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The Princess Abigail of Lunerford was having quite a pleasant dream about her Lord Robinson until she felt a sharp kick in her side. Her auburn eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly, gasping for breath. Disoriented for a moment, she shook her head and blinked several times. It was so bright and she didn't remember it being so bright in her room, not with the little dreary windows and the dark draperies. She groaned, realizing she wasn't in her room or at her palace. Looking at ropes that bounded her wrists and ankles, she remembered she was still kidnapped.   
"Get up." The man in the black garments looked down at her with an evil smirk. "And put these on." He tossed a handful of clothing at her. She looked at them and shook her head. They were filthy and muggy, definitely not suited for a princess. "What's wrong with the ones I've got on? I shall certainly not dress like a peasant. I am a princess."  
He didn't bother to look at her as he polished his sword carefully. 

"Indeed you are a princess, Abigail of Lunerford, but you will do as I say! And throw your royal garments into the fire!" he said.

"You will not dress me up in this filth!" she spat. Suddenly the man extended his sword where the tip of the blade was a centimeter away from the princess' throat. His brown eyes were flaring, tired of her arrogance.

"You will do as I ask, Princess, or unless you want this blade through that royal neck of yours." The princess stood petrified with tears welling up in her eyes. Then the man put his sword away and continued polishing it, "We're going to have to pass through Berfield, that little village yonder. No one wears your fine clothing there. I'm not going to have you attract attention so that your dear father will find us."  
"He will certainly find us." Princess Abigail glared at the man stubbornly. "And when he does…"   
"I'm sure he'll kill me. Yes, I've heard this before. But don't you know, Princess? The king doesn't even know you are missing yet. No one does. Apparently, you are on your way to your cousins." 

"My father trusted you Sir Meyers…"

"Enough! Now put on those clothes and pick up camp. We leave immediately."  
"The ropes." Abigail said blandly as she held out her bound hands.  
"I suppose you'll have to find your own way, but for now…" The man walked over and untied her. "And don't try anything funny, your majesty. The tip of my sword will be through your throat in a second."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was nearly past midnight was Francis Sullivan heard a knock on his chamber door. Groggily he sat up and lit his lantern, cursing under his breath. "Who in God's name would disturb me at this hour?" The knock got louder and the sound pounded his head. He threw aside his blanket, shivering at the freezing night and noticed he left his window open. As went over to close it, the knock pounded louder and faster. He walked to the door and with a creak, he pulled it open. Before he could get one word out, the prince flew in slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the door with sweat on his forehead, catching his breath.

"What in God's name…" Lord Sullivan held his head and closed his eyes, hoping that it was just a nightmare "Tis only a dream. Yes it is only a dream. Must have been what I had for supper. Yes indeed it was."

"Shut up, Francis." The prince was still panting. "And wake up! The king is after me!"

"What?! And what in the world are you doing here?!" Francis was awake, "You are not going to drag me into this. Not now and not tonight! And how did you get here? Was my gate not locked?"

The prince smirked "I am the crowned prince of Brookville. I have my ways." Suddenly his smirk disappeared the moment he heard the rumble of horses in the near distance. "Blast! He found me and he brought his Royal Guards!"   
"Well of course he's found you! Where else would you go but my estate?"  
"I've got to hide!" The prince rushed frantically around the room, searching aimlessly for a place to hide.  
"You are not going to hide here. Gabriel, the king will kill me!" Francis panicked as well.

Suddenly, the chamber door flew open, and the two young men, fearing the worst, screamed. But is was not the king, just Snipes, one of Sullivan's servants.   
"Milord, the king is…" But he didn't get a chance to finish.   
"Francis Sullivan!" The voice roared. There was no mistaking it. It was the King Robert himself. "I know the prince is in there! Stand aside and open the gate!"  
The prince looked at his friend pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. "Please..."  
"Or you shall be arrested for the aiding of a criminal…" The king continued.  
"Francis, I can't get married…" the prince whispered  
"…And stripped of your title…"   
Francis looked at his friend, looked at Snipes who was very shaken, and then looked at the window. He sighed. "Snipes, go to the stables as quietly as possible and prepare the horses. We shall be out by the windows. Gabriel, there are ropes in my bureau. I've got to put on some clothes."   
The young servant nodded and quickly ran from the room while the king continued to yell. "Gabriel! You are to come out immediately! I say NOW!"   
Prince Gabriel found the ropes, and quickly knotted them together and at every few feet. He tied one end to the bedpost and tossed the other out of the window. He stuck his head out of the window, making sure the ropes were long enough. The prince looked down to his path to freedom and took a deep breath.

Luckily, the king had chosen the main path and was on the other side of the house. Snipes was outside ready with the horses. 

"Storm the gates!" The king thundered, and then the two friends could hear the loud thuds of the guards ramming the gates with the stone rod mounted on wheels. The king meant business.   
"Come on, Francis!" The prince hissed, and the young lord ran to grab one more item while at the same time attempting to button his shirt. He tossed two bags down to the waiting servant boy below the window, and proceeding to climb out of the window himself, cringing at every dull thud of the stone ramming the wooden gate. It sounded like it was about to give any moment now. He climbed down the knotted rope quickly, and the prince followed.   
"Snipes," The young lord said as he mounted one of the horses, "Summon the others I am on a business trip to Venice. And tell Lady Sarah that I shall not be calling upon her for a while. I can't believe I'm doing this again."   
"Safe journey, Master." Snipes said, and handed him the bags.   
"Gabriel!" And the gate gave with a loud crash.   
"'Tis to be a wicked adventure!" The prince mounted his horse and grinned. He took a deep breath, loving the smell of freedom and snapped his reins. Lord Sullivan groaned, snapped his reins, and the horses took off, leaving behind the angered king, the insufferable arranged marriage, and the great kingdom of Brookville. Francis took a look at his manor one last time before it vanished in the distance. It was to be an adventure indeed.

****

Chapter Two

The Queen Anne of Brookville sat in her chamber still in her nightclothes, pacing around worried about her son. Prince Gabriel had tried running away before but never in a situation like this. Brookville and Lunerford had always been on the verge of a bit of tension for quite some time, and the marriage arrangement was going to be the key for peace. He was too young to understand. Or too defiant to care. Or too naïve. Just like his father. King Robert had a harsh temper and an even harsher mouth. Gabriel was just too wild this time.   
The queen looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly two in the morning, and neither party had returned. She dreaded to think what was happening.   
"Anne!" And then came a pounding at the chamber door. It was the king, storming. The queen rushed to pull open the heavy doors, praying that the prince was with him but he was not.   
"That boy will suffer the heaviest whipping if I were to ever get my hands on him, so help me God." King Robert fumed. "He's gone. With that Lord Sullivan, again. I will have his head."   
"Have you sent out the royal guards? Set up watches and announcements?" Queen Anne whispered. "He can't have gone too far, milord. Someone may have caught sight of him."   
"No." The king threw off his overcoat and sat down rather calmly. Queen Anne was surprised, not really sure what was happening. The king paused for a long while with his head in his hands, thinking. "There will be no word of this to anyone. I have sent out my few best but no more. If word ever gets out that he is missing, Lunerford will not have it. I will not have the entire kingdom laugh behind my back. The King of Brookville, with his mouth of thunder, cannot even keep a leash on his own son. For the face of this family, we will not jeopardize the treaty."   
"Milord, he is your son…"   
"We will not jeopardize the treaty." The king repeated. "When he is older, he will understand what I am doing for him. He is to be king one day."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man in the black was gone. He had ridden off early in the morning to get supplies and had left Princess Abigail tied to a tree, blindfolded. Her Majesty was not happy. She could feel little bugs crawling around, and she was sure the mosquitoes were eating her alive. She felt the discomfort of the sweaty handkerchief tied tightly over her eyes would positively drive her to insanity. But that was when she began hearing the noises. A little crackling here, the snap a twig there, and the suddenly rustling of bushes and leaves. Her heart pounded heavily. Perhaps, she thought, whatever it was, it hadn't noticed her yet. Stay very still, she thought, and it won't hurt her. She held her breath, and after an eternity, when her lungs were about to burst, something touched her shoulder, and the Princess Abigail screamed.  
A hand clasped over her mouth, and she bit down hard on it. The hand swiftly left, and a voice cried out in pain, swearing quite forcefully. A very familiar voice. "Owww! You….Augh!!"  
"Race Higgins!" The princess cried, horrified. "Is that you?"  
"If you knew it was me, why in God's name did you bite me?!" The squire yelled back, still shaking his hand from the pain. "And to think I came to save you…"   
"Save me?" Princess Abigail laughed in mockery. "You? Where are my father's guards?"  
"He did not send any." The young squire replied. He began to work on the knots of the blindfold. "He was afraid Brookville would withdraw the treaty if they knew you had been kidnapped. Think of it, the mighty King Abelard of Lunerford cannot even keep his own daughter safe. Your father would not think of it. So he only sent out a few of his knights to find you."   
"So where are these few knights?" The princess paused and grinned. "Is Sir Roger with you?"   
"No." Race finally undid the blindfold. He grinned in return. "There is only me, your Highness. The squire Race Higgins, at your service. Or should I say Sir Race now, for I will surely be knighted. Now hold still, I'm cutting the ropes, and I don't want to accidentally cut anything else."  
"You must be jesting. How in the world is it that it is you and not the knights that found me?"   
"I jest not, Princess. I saw the man in black run from the castle that night, looked liked Sir Mush Meyers to me, and headed east. But the king hadn't believed me, there were too many men in black garments running around to be sure which one he was nor would he believe me it was the respected Sir Meyers. I suppose it's a fad of some sort now, and all the fellows will be wearing all black by tomorrow, but I have never found much use for that color myself. It never did fit my eyes nor my small stature…"   
"Stop fooling, Race!"  
"Well, Sir Denton suggested that they start from the west, seeing as how it led into the rebel towns with all the other criminals, and so they all headed west, and I sneaked out east, and here I am, which I might add, is quite a nice setup for a hostage. You'd think a nobleman was camping out here with all those tents and things instead of just a kidnapper and his victim. There, only one more rope and…"

"Race! Look out!" the princess yelled. But it was too late. And the man in black had returned unnoticed and knocked the poor squire on the back of his head. Race fell to the ground with a thud. The princess turned her head quickly to see the man withdraw his sword.   
"Don't kill him! Please!" She shouted. "My father will pay ransom for him as well, I assure you."   
The man in black paused, walked around to face the princess with a smirk in his eyes. "What makes you think I do this for money?"

"What are you talking about?"  
"Sir Kieran Meyers was my father. And your father killed him. He took away the most important person in my life years ago so now, I will take away his."  
"It will not bring him back."  
"I know, dammit!" Mush raised his sword. "But it will make me feel much better."   
"It was a mistake. I had no idea. My father never meant for Sir Kieran to die! Somewhere along the line of command, some soldier was very clumsy with his sword. Kieran was right all along about not starting that war. He was a hero, and my father was at fault. Being too stubborn, he didn't realize that until the end, and he was sorry for that."   
"Don't you dare talk about my father."   
"Your father was a hero in the end, which is more than I can say for you. He shall be turning over in his grave to see his only son a kidnapper, a murderer, and a coward."   
A coward. Mush could not keep his sword steady. Was that what he was? To run away in exile when his father had been captured for defying the king. It had been a noble cause, and he had been afraid then. And his father died a hero. Mush took a step forward and raised his sword. The princess shut her eyes tightly and waited for her execution. This was it. Then he swiped his sword through the last ropes binding the princess. The princess was free. She looked down at her free hands and stood in disbelief.  
"I can't do it." He said, and as the princess watched questioningly. Sir Meyers replaced his sword. He mounted his steed, took a pouch from his belt, opened it, and poured out its contents. Hundreds of gold coins fell onto the ground beside the horse. He tossed the empty pouch among them. "I don't want them anymore."   
And before the princess could ask, he galloped off, leaving behind him nothing but dust. Abigail stared after him, too confused to know what to think.  
Suddenly, Race began to stir. He held the back of his head, groaning. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The princess stood frozen.

****

Chapter Three   
"Tell me, Francis, are these clothes always this itchy?" Prince Gabriel could not stop scratching the length of his arms. The old brown tunic smelled funny, and the more he scratched, the funnier it smelled. He scrunched his nose, frustrated. "I swear, I'll rip the whole of my skin off, I simply cannot stand this dreaded burlap another moment!"   
Lord Sullivan stopped in his tracks, sighed, and turned around. It had only been their second day from Brookville, and already, and prince was in one of his moods. Gabriel had insisted that they pass through Westin earlier that morning to barter for "peasantry clothing" as he liked to call it and sell off the horses as so they would not be in suspicion. And now, as common day peasants making his way through some unfamiliar woods, the prince could not bear it one bit. But when Francis actually glanced at the prince, he had to laugh.  
"Well, what's so funny?" The prince asked unsure of what has come over his friend but he would not stop "Come on, out with it!"  
"Your Majesty," Francis bowed in mockery, "has got his clothing on wrong."  
"Wrong?!"  
"Your inside is out whilst your very scratchy and uncomfortable out...is in. Hahaha!"  
Gabriel looked down at his tunic. He couldn't see any difference between the two faces, but he did know that it still itched insanely. Mumbling, he proceeded to take off his tunic to fix it, "Oh…I… I knew that" the prince tried to cover up his embarrassment but Francis continued to laugh. "There" Gabriel stood "How is that now?"  
"Your Highness makes a very bad peasant. Your garments are now backwards."   
"Tis a lot more complicated than you think." The prince pouted in jest, twisting the tunic around him. "There, I make a good commoner. I am Gabriel, the lowly commoner. Convincing?"   
Francis Sullivan furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. "No. It won't do. You'll never pass for nobody with the name of a prince."   
"Well, how about...Reginald? I can be Reginald."   
"No. I was thinking something more roughly. Which reminded me that lovely spaniel Lady Sarah had….oh!" Francis snapped his fingers suddenly. "You are Spot. Spot, the lowly commoner."   
"Spot?!" The prince made a face. "Lord Sullivan dares to name me after a dog?!"

"Tis only suitable for a commoner like you. No matter what you think I will be calling you that from now on." 

"That is horribly awful of you, but...I suppose. Well, while we're playing this game, you are no longer Lord Francis Sullivan. I hereby dub thee...."   
But Francis wasn't listening. "Shh! Quiet, Gabriel…"   
"I'm Spot…"   
"Did you hear that?" Francis interrupted, running a bit into a little clearing among the trees. "I distinctly heard a voice...a maiden's voice."   
The prince stopped and stood as still as possible, hoping that he too might catch a bit of the action. Or perhaps his friend has gone mad. But no, there was a woman's voice. A young lady, it seemed. "What is she saying?"   
"I don't know, but it does not sound good." Francis hastily tossed his belongings over his shoulder. "It's from the side, across those trees a bit further."   
And the voice came again, but this time, it was a shriek.   
"Come on!" And the two friends raced across the clearing and into the deeper trees. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You let go of me, you filthy brute!"   
"Now tha' ain't no way ta speak to a gen'leman, milady." The gypsy grinned with his stench breathing at Princess Abigail, and a shiver ran down her spine as she gagged. 

"What should we do with her?" one of the female gypsies asked pulling the length of the princess' long, black hair. "Ask if she has some precious jewels, Itey."

"What 'eva ya like, Goosey" another gypsy said. Itey took a closer look at the princess and asked,

"Ya carry 'round any priceless jewels, milady? Perhaps suited for me beauty, Goosey?" Abigail shook her head in disgust. She had heard stories about them before, those thieving gypsies, but having never been outside the castle walls before until now, she never knew how frightening they were. Or just how fast. She had but taken two moments to look over Race, who had just recovered from Mush's blow to the head, and the whole lot of them, over two dozens it seems, came out from the words and surrounded the little camp. And right after they tied up the still-groggy Race and the princess against a slimming tree, they ripped through everything. All the tents, the pots and pans, the food, the clothing, and even the gold coins that Sir Meyers had cast to the ground. But some gypsies stood by the princess almost the entire raid, eyeing her, poking at her, and breathing that horrible breath until she could stand it no more, and she had to scream.   
With the shrillness only a few feet away from his ear, Race was fully alert then very quickly. He scanned the company a bit, closely noting the one mounted on the black stallion not doing much of anything up until then. But with the scream of the princess, he took to her side so fast, it was blinding.   
" Itey, Skittery!" The rider said. "Leave her alone. We're here for the fortune. No distractions."   
"I dunno, she seems to be the fortune to me, if ya know wha' I mean." Skittery stuck his tongue at Abigail, taunting. He stroked her pale cheek, and she pulled away disgusted.  
"Don't touch me!" The princess growled. "Do you know who I am?! I can have you beheaded…"   
And Race quickly jabbed her in the side with his elbow, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Gentlemen, don't mind her. She is ill, I'm afraid. Not quite right in the head. Don't listen to a word she says."  
"What are you…?" The princess whispered back at the squire in anger.  
"I said," Race interrupted once more, louder this time, "not quite right in the head."   
The gypsy looked up at the rider. "Just a commoner, there's no harm in it."   
"I said, leave her alone." And the rider sternly drew his sword. The gypsies stood there for a moment, hesitant, and walked off to join the others in raiding. The rider replaced his sword and tipped his hat at Abigail a bit and then returned to his post. The princess was surprised to find a thief so polite, but she was careful not to show it lest he change his mind about it. Then she remembered Race's comment.   
"Race!" She whispered. "You horrible little rat! Why did you tell them I was mad? If they knew who I was, they would have surely let us free."   
Race snickered. "I was right. You are mad. Have you any idea how crazy you would sound? Claiming to be the Princess of Lunerford with your appearance?"   
Abigail looked down at herself. She was still in commoner rags Mush had made her wear and covered with dirt smudges and mud up to her ankles. The squire had a point. Even she couldn't recognize herself.   
"Besides," Race continued, "nobody even knows you're missing, remember? Everyone in the kingdom still thinks the princess is in her castle somewhere, waiting for her arranged marriage. They wouldn't believe it was you. And if they did, you actually think they'd let you go? Not these criminals. It'll be another kidnapping and ransom for sure."   
The princess sighed. "What do you think they'll do to us?"   
"I don't know," Race said, a bit distracted, "but it looks like they've got company."   
He nodded towards the rider, and the princess looked over to see two young men in burlap tunics creep out from the bushes behind him. The boy with the bright eyes pulled a sword from his belt and gestured to the short brown-haired one who had a coiled rope in his left hand. He in turn nodded and came closer the rider's black stallion, careful not to draw any attention to himself. The gypsies were too busy discovering Sir Meyer's supply of ale to notice, but the rider happened to glance at Abigail and Race and caught them staring pass him. Suspicious, he turned to look behind, but it was too late. The brown haired man quickly grabbed him by a leg and pulled him right off the horse, and the other came around and drew his sword at the fallen rider's neck. The horse neighed loudly and galloped into the crowd of gypsies. The commotion was too much to ignore, and the gypsies all turned to find their leader hostage.   


****

Chapter Four   
"Get up." The bright-eyed one said, his sword steady. The rider stood up, dusted himself off, and the brown haired man quickly tied his arms behind his back and held him. The gypsies didn't know what to do. "Now tell your men to leave."   
The rider stood there and said nothing. The sword poked slightly into the rider's stomach, causing him to flinch. "Tell them to leave, or we'll find out what you had for breakfast."   
"Off with you all." The rider said in monotone. "I'll be alright, fellows."   
The gypsies hesitated for a moment and then dropped their loot. They grumbled among themselves and gathered at the edge of the clearing, paused, and then they disappeared into the thickening trees. The one with the sword waited until they could no longer be heard before he lowered his sword and exhaled heavily. He brushed at his forehead, and Abigail could see that he had been sweating. He came over to the two hostages quickly, swiped at the ropes that bound them, and the young squire and princess were free.   
Race rubbed at his sore wrists and extended his hand. "To whom may I thank for this fortunate rescue?"   
The bright eyed boy smiled easily, and Abigail caught herself staring a bit. He took Race's hand, shaking it. "Spot. Just a commoner. That here is my best friend and traveling companion..." Not sure what to dub his friend he waited until he thought of a name.

"Oh" Lord Sullivan mumbled thinking quickly for a commoner's name "Erm… Jack!"  
The brown haired youth waved a bit and smiled, careful to keep a tight grasp on the ropes binding the gypsy rider. "Just a couple of lads on our way to Lunerford, for a change. Overheard a lady's scream, presumably hers..."  
"Her? She is..." Race hesitated, looking at the princess, and she nodded slightly at him. Rescuers or not, he wasn't sure if he could trust the two strangers just yet. "She is from Luner… she is Luna, my sister! And I am Race.", he smiled, "You mentioned you both are on your way to Lunerford? For we are going but the same path. If you care for company…"   
"Race!" Abigail snapped, and she ran over to the young squire. She saw the odd look on Spot's face and remembered that she wasn't a princess any longer. She slowed, cleared her throat, and spoke lower. "I think, Brother, that we are perfectly capable of finding our own way to Lunerford, and we certainly do not want to trouble these two...fine gentlemen."   
She looked at them both, up and down, and gave Race a face of disdain. Race remembered the look and sighed. "Excuse us a moment, lads."   
"What?" He whispered as soon as the princess pulled him to the side, out of the two strangers' earshot. "I thought they were perfectly nice."   
"Race, look at them." Abigail wrinkled her nose. "They're filthy. They could be thieves…"  
"Who saved us."   
"Nevertheless, we can't trust them. Not just yet." she said. "I wouldn't stand to associate with those...commoners."   
"Princess," Race said through clenched teeth, "we don't actually know the way back to Lunerford. I got here merely because of the smoke from your fire at Meyer's camp. I don't trust myself to find our way back. We have got no choice."  
Abigail looked over at the two strangers once more. They were happily conversing with the still bound gypsy rider. The bright-eyed one, Spot was his name she remembered, was smiling and he didn't seem as insufferable as he did. Even as having a silly name. She sighed.  
"If we must," she said dejectedly.   
"Great." Race whistled to the strangers and ran to them quickly, dragging the princess by the hand behind him.   
"So is it settled? Shall you two join us?" Jack asked. He still held on to the rope, twisting it nervously between his hands. He was careful not to look directly at the young girl. She seemed too familiar, and he might be uncovered for who he really was. She looked at him then, a bit of recognition ran across her face for a moment and was gone. She turned, apparently interested in something else.   
"Of course. We shall get some things from the camp." And the squire ran off into some tents to gather a few necessities left behind by the man in black and the gypsies.   
Abigail made no effort to help him but instead stood where she was and made no effort to start a conversation, and so the three stood there in the uncomfortable silence until the gypsy rider at last spoke.   
"You speak, sir, as if you knew the road to Lunerford." He was speaking to Spot but not quite looking at him. It wasn't an insulting tone, but there was a hint of mocking in it. In a way, he was right. The prince and the young lord did not know their way to Lunerford, but they certainly were not about to admit incompetence.   
The prince drew his sword. "And you call us imbeciles? Liars? You speak, sir, as if you could stand behind that insult to us. Go on! Taunt me with that walking mouth of yours!"   
The gypsy smiled for the first time as he raised his eyebrow. "I certainly cannot. But, you are a gentleman, I can see, and will not attack me, unarmed and restrained."   
Spot turned to his friend, though still keeping the blade of his sword close to the gypsy. "Untie him." 

"What?! Did you not see how hard it was to capture him in the first place?"   
"Untie him," The prince repeated evenly, "and give him your sword."   
Jack sighed. Convinced that his friend had certainly gone mad, he untied the gypsy slowly, hoping that time would be enough to restore his sanity. But the prince did not change his mind. The gypsy made no attempt to flee, and when Jack gave him the sword, he thanked him, and drew it admiringly. It was a nice sword. He stepped back and raised the sword confidently, ready for the duel. The prince was certainly brave or just ready to die. "En garde."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And the battle began. Hearing the clashing of the swords, Race rushed out from the tent and stood in awe, dropping an armful of things he had just gathered. The bright-eyed "commoner" was a swordsman and a good one at that. The gypsy was excellent as well, and for a while, it looked as though they were at a pass. But as he expected, though the skills were evenly matched, the commoner was not as experienced as the gypsy and began to get tiresome. His swings became forced and his footing slow. The gypsy was overtaking him. Then they began to converse.   
"You are on the wrong road." The gypsy began, taking an aim for Spot's left shoulder. "It leads to Bronxville."   
"I suppose," Spot said, breathing a bit heavy, "that you would know the way to Lunerford."   
"Indeed, I do." The gypsy answered without missing a parry. Spot took another swipe at him, and he dodged and continued. "I could show you...for a price. I'm assuming you're planning to turn me in for a reward when you arrive at Lunerford."   
"Of course." And Spot finally got blood from the gypsy's shoulder. He didn't flinch. The prince, astonished, was caught off guard for a moment, and the gypsy nearly got his throat. The gypsy ran his left thumb across his right eyebrow and his blue eyes gleamed. He continued to throw his offences in mercilessly. The prince was backed into a tree, even more fatigued, and a bit worried, but he was relentless. He was not giving in so easily. Steadying himself with the bottom of his right foot pushing up against the trunk, he parried forward and the smiled disappeared from the gypsy's face. The duel raged on, and they were even now.   
"I can take you safely to Lunerford. There are many thieves' quarters and hideouts here, and that is my advantage. I will take you to your desired destination, and then I will take my freedom." The gypsy spoke as if they were in the middle of tea instead of a duel. And then they were face to face, sword against sword, pressing against the blades to throw each other off balance and off footing.   
"And how we will know," Spot said, and they broke the stress, pushing apart, "that you will not attempt escape in the meanwhile?"   
"I give my word as a knight." And his sword drew right up to Spot's throat but stopped short one inch. The prince froze, breathing heavily, and dropped his sword. The battle was over and the gypsy had won.   
The three spectators, Race, Princess Abigail, and Lord Sullivan, ran up to the stand still. They had been too far to hear the conversation, but they knew something had passed between the rivals.   
Recognition ran across the young prince's face, and a huge grin broke out. "I've heard stories about you! My God, everyone has! You are practically a legend!"  
The gypsy finally dropped his sword finally, and the spectators exhaled noisily. They were still confused as to what Spot was saying but nonetheless relieved.   
"Sir David Jacobs," The gypsy handed the sword to Spot and bowed slightly, "at your service."   
And then Race the Squire and Lord Sullivan gasped. It was the infamous Bandit. Young Prince Gabriel could not stop grinning, and Princess Abigail, his unknown arranged bride, had no idea what all the fuss was about. She hadn't ever gotten out much. 

  
**Chapter Five**   
Spot awoke with in itch on his back. He reached to scratch it, and his rag of a blanket twisted off. The air hit him like a hammer and it was freezing. He stumbled from his tent and opened one eye. The fire was out. He looked over to David's tent and saw that it was already open. He had been gone early, probably out hunting. Spot stretched and felt the stiff part in his arm from yesterday's battle with the bandit. He smiled. If his father had only known that he, Prince Gabriel of Brookville, nearly took out the great Sir David Jacobs. He couldn't remember the last time he had a real adventure like that and met thieves and nearly got killed...and rescued a lovely maiden, quite also a feisty one at that. He flexed his head a bit, trying to remember her name. Luna. He had never seem that shade of brown in any girl's eyes before, and he couldn't help staring a bit the day before.   
"Lord, I must have looked like the village idiot there," he muttered to himself, "grinning and staring as if I'd never seen a girl before."   
And yet he fought the duel without a thought just to impress her.   
Spot yawned and shivered. He remembered the fire. He was wide awake now and might as well get some more wood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The path was worn, as if someone else had already taken it, but then it was an easier walk for the prince carrying an armload of branches and various twigs. He had been watching the ground for wood for so long that when he looked up, he was surprised to find himself lost. Spot swore.   
He looked around a bit, hoping for some recognition somewhere, but there was none. But there was the sound of running water...there was a waterfall by the camp. He thought for a bit and yes, there was a waterfall. Sir David had decided to stop there last night because of the running water.  
With firewood still in his arms, Spot walked towards the slight sound of running water until it was almost roaring. But underneath the sound of water was something else. At first, he thought it was a bird. No...there were words. It was singing. Someone was singing, and it was beautiful. The prince was hypnotized. He almost floated towards the singing, carelessly wandering off the path. He could see the waterfall now, but no sign of the owner of the voice. He was about to get a bit closer to the edge when a vine snagged his ankle, and he stumbled. He caught him from falling, but his armful of firewood crashed to the ground.   
Then came the familiar shriek.   
Spot whirled towards the noise, and he saw a girl, Luna, in one corner of the water. It took him a while to figure out what she was screaming about. She quickly turned her back towards him, waist deep in the water, her arms over herself, and he realized she was naked.   
The young prince twisted around, his hands over his eyes. He could feel his face getting red.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I didn't see anything!" he stammered towards her, but amiss the water splashing, not much else was heard.   
"Get away! Get away you…ugh!" Luna shouted at him, clothes in hand while trying to find a place to hide behind.   
And so Prince Gabriel ran. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What were you doing there anyhow?" Francis asked, not able to stifle his laughter.   
"I didn't know she was bathing!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I didn't even know she was up yet! I was getting firewood!"  
"Well, did you get a good look at least?" the young lord grinned.  
"She was beau…" the prince caught himself. "I only saw her backside!"  
"That nice, huh?" And Francis was rolling on the floor. The prince only got to a brighter shade of red.   
The flap of the tent flew open. Race walked in, a bit frustrated. He had his sword in hand and raised it wearily.  
"I suppose," he began in a groggy manner, "that I am going to kill you now so that I may restore my sister's honor, but I'm not much up to it this early in the morning. Would you like to reschedule sometime later?"  
Spot poked Jack to keep him from snickering and said solemnly, "Look, it was an accident. If it helps, I'm sorry. I didn't see anything, but by God! Her screaming nearly knocked me out anyway."  
"Have you apologized to her yet?" asked Jack. "You ought to."  
"I...I did, but I don't think she was listening."  
"Maybe," Race put away his sword, "you should go talk to her. I just really want to go back to sleep."  
Spot looked at the two and looked out to Luna's tent and sighed. He didn't think he could ever face her again, and now he had to talk to her.  
"Good luck, my friend," And Francis laughed again.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"If I was home", Princess Abigail thought, "I could have taken a fine bath without some peeping tom. How dare he!" She pulled another shirt on amidst the coldness and wondered why no one had gotten any firewood.  
"Hello?"   
Abigail turned around, and the peeping tom, Spot, stepped into the tent. He blushed and cleared his throat but said nothing. And so they stared pass each other for a minute or so. He nervously brushed his hair from his face and cleared his throat again.   
"You've..umm..." He started and reached over towards her. She backed away quickly. He hastily stepped back and left his arms at his side. "You've got a little bug on your hair."   
This time, Abigail stood still, and Spot once again approached her. He picked off a ladybug and let it fly off his hand. He quickly returned to his place and tried to speak again.   
"Luna, I apologize." Spot sighed. "I was getting firewood and got lost and heard you singing and it was so beautiful and...and well, I didn't mean to see anything. I didn't see anything."   
He didn't blush this time and waited for her reply. Luna tried not to smile, he liked her singing! She tried to look stern, but his big cyan eyes completely distracted her.   
"Apology accepted," she finally whispered, and added slowly, "and…and thank you for the compliment."  
"I must be going now." Spot grinned a bit. "Your brother Race is trying to kill me."   
"Who's trying to kill who?"   
The two turned, and it was David that uttered the question. He stood at the entrance of the tent, fresh from hunting and had miss everything. Abigail and Gabriel exchanged glances.   
"No one. Nothing." They said in unity.  
  
**Chapter Six**   
Although Mush Meyers could not see the cloaked man in the shadows of the alley, he knew he was there. There was a particular stench. Mush wrinkled his nose, and his right hand automatically went to the handle of his sword that hung at his belt. He never trusted the cloaked man.   
"Morris. I am here." Mush said, approaching slowly. The shadows did not move. Mush stopped to listen for the cloaked man's breathing, but all he could hear was the trickling of water down the street and into the gutters. He had never met a man who was so silent and doubted if he were even human.   
"Did you kill the girl?" Morris finally spoke, but he did not move.   
"No. I am through working for you." Mush said without a hint of quivering in his voice. He was certainly not going to let Morris think he was afraid. Morris said nothing, and Mush continued, "You stay away from her. I'm not going to let you hurt her. You were wrong about Lunerford."  
"I always knew you were weak. Just like your father." Morris said in a low voice, coming out of the darkness, grinning. Mush could see his yellowing teeth from behind the hood of the cloak. The stench was stronger now, and Mush held back the urge to gag. Morris came closer. "You cannot protect her forever."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Okay, we're only going to be in town for a few hours, so make it quick." David said, handing each of his companions a slip of paper. Spot looked at his and realized it was a shopping list for supplies. They were running a bit low. He looked around the little town square and tried to locate the tavern. He was planning on having a bit of fun after his job was done. From the look on Jack's face, he must have been thinking the same. Their eyes met, and they grinned, secretly confirming their plans.   
"Shall we all just meet here after we're done?" Race asked, frowning at his list. It was a good thing his list was so short. He was having a hard time reading it. "Say about noon?"   
David nodded, handing each a small pouch of coins. "Do whatever you would like, but be here at noon."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spot wasn't watching where he was going again. The prince was too busy staring down at his list while juggling his bag of supplies to notice the knight before he ran right into him.  
"Sorry, I…" Spot looked up and stopped short. He had seen the knight before...a bounty hunter back in Brookville. It was Sir Snyder! At the same time, recognition flashed over the knight's helmeted face, but before he could react, the prince was off, dropping everything. The king's guards had searched far and have now found him.  
"Stop!" yelled the knight, and he took after the prince. The reward for his return would be very handsome indeed. Unfortunately, he was slow in full armor, and the prince was like lightning.  
Spot ran inside the nearest building and caught a glance of Jack, chatting up with a servant girl. Before he could call out, the door swung open, and the knight rushed in. Jack saw Spot first and grinned, and then he saw the knight. "Blast!" Jack panicked.   
"Hey you!" the knight had recognized the young lord as well. "Sullivan! Stop right there!"   
The two friends ran for the back door, jumping over counters and spilling displays. The servant girl screamed, and the knight followed, spilling more displays.   
"Split up!" Spot yelled as the two ran outside, and Jack nodded. The knight came out just then and managed to grab Spot's sleeve.   
"Gotcha!" The knight grinned, and Jack turned and swung his fist straight at his face. The knight fell over, holding his nose and groaning, and the two friends took off once again. The knight got up, swore, and saw the prince run into a tailor shop. He followed.   
The shop was packed tight with people, and Spot breathed a sigh of relieve. He might be able to blend in. He squeezed his way towards the back and pretended to admire an elegant cloak. He heard the metal clangs as the knight entered. He seemed to be moving closer. The prince slipped silently farther back into the shop, and as he passed a dress rack, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He jumped.   
It was Luna. Spot sighed with relief to see that if wasn't the knight, but he was getting closer. Luna was just opening her mouth to say hello when the knight suddenly glanced in their direction. Spot panicked. Without thinking, he grabbed her and kissed her, hiding his face behind hers. It was almost a full minute before she realized what was happening, and she tried to protest, but his lips were muffling her words. The knight, not seeing the prince, gave up and left the shop.   
He finally seemed to notice her. "I'm terribly sorry about that, but I have to go." And he left the shop with the princess still standing there with her jaw hung open in disbelief.

Then she noticed a woman staring at her from one corner, and embarrassed, she closed her mouth and slipped out the back door of the shop. She stopped as the sunlight hit her and she leaned against the wall, breathing hard. She stood there until her breath slowed, and by then, shock turned into anger. Who did he think he was? Did he think he could just take advantage of her like that? She could have him punished severely once they reached Lunerford. Now she was convinced that the incident at the waterfall a week ago was no accident.   
Without thinking Luna brought her fingertips to her lips and remember the feeling of his soft lips on hers. Then she remembered how quickly Spot had left after that. Her heart sank.   
  
**Chapter Seven**   
Spot and Jack were late. It was at least one or two in the afternoon, and they were still not at the little town square. Race stopped pacing and dropped his heavy bags onto the ground. He had little patience. And he was hungry. Luna didn't seem to care much, but David could not stand it any longer either.   
"Look, I can go look for them." David said. He put down his bags. "You two stay here and watch the supplies. I'll be back in an hour at most. Don't go off elsewhere either. We've already lost two."  
And with that, the thief left towards the tavern. He was sure he would find the boys there. He had seen the looks on their faces that morning, and chances are, they were dead drunk by now. He sighed with exasperation. Those two didn't seem to get out much.   
He entered the tavern and paused to let his eyes adjust. It was relatively full, but there was no sign of Spot or Jack anywhere, until they were passed out on the floor. Perhaps the bartender had seen them, he thought, and he was headed towards the counter when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
"David, what are you doing here?"   
The thief turned around and smiled. "Meyers, what have you been up to?"   
Mush took a swig of beer from his half-empty mug and gestured to a nearby chair. "Pull up a seat, old friend! Come, drink with me and let's have a talk. It's been ages!"  
David shook his head but sat down anyway. It had been almost 3 months since he last saw Mush in Lunerford. It was quite a coincidence that he should be here after all that time.   
"So," Mush said, belching a bit, "what are you doing in this part of the country? There's no money to be made here, David."  
David scratch the side of his head, a bit embarrassed. "I, um...I am under a bit of an obligation right now."   
"You got caught, huh? They're gonna string you?" Mush grinned. "Let me know when and where and maybe I'll help you out a bit."   
"The deal is that I take them to Lunerford, and I'm free to go. You know how I can't back out of my words."   
"Who was it this time? Sir Gentry? Thomas of York? Who got you this time?"   
David reddened. "Two peasant lads with some rope and a sword out of nowhere, and right in the middle of a raid. My gang had just hit this camp down by Calbridge…"  
"Calbridge?" Mush interrupted. It sounded familiar, as if he had been there recently. Then the thought hit him. Hard. "Was it...", he swallowed, "a girl and another lad?"   
"Yes." David paused. "How did you know that?"  
Mush ignored the question. "The girl...she had dark hair. Really big brown eyes. And about this tall?"  
David nodded, and Mush swore. He took another swig of beer and swallowed it slowly. What were the chances....?   
"Do you realize who she is?" Mush asked slowly.   
"Luna, a coatmaker's daughter from Lunerford visiting her aunt?" David was confused.   
Mush leaned in close, and breathing hard, he whispered, "She is none other than Abigail of the House of Morgan."   
David's jaw dropped. "The Princess of Lunerford?! But how did you…?"  
"I was the one who kidnapped her." Mush said solemnly. "I was suppose to kill her."   
David could not say a word.   
"Look, something big is happening in Lunerford." Mush said, abandoning his drink. "A man named Morris approached me a few weeks ago and offered me the job...to kill her. I almost did it. I later overheard him talking to someone else about an overthrow. Lunerford and Brookville are about to embark on the largest peace treaty ever, possibly resulting in the union of both if not one nation. Someone is trying to break war, David."  
"Blast."   
"Morris is going to try to kill her. He doesn't know where she is right now, but I'll bet he has people finding out for him right now." Mush whispered and paused as a barmaid walked by. He continued. "Be careful, David. Once Morris finds out that she's with you, no one can get in his way. Watch for anyone who is getting too close."  
"The peasant lads..." David muttered. Now that he thought about it, what were two peasants doing with swords in the middle of the woods anyway? And the bright-eyed one obviously knew some technique. That would also explain their odd, secretive behavior at times.   
"I can only follow you and safe watch from a distance." Mush said as he placed some coins onto the table. "The girl recognizes me. Take her back to Lunerford, and I'll figure it out there."  
And Mush Meyers stood up and left the tavern. David could only sit and think about everything that had passed between them. Luna was Princess Abigail? A barmaid came by to pick up Mush's coins for the beer when he felt two hands on his shoulder. He jumped in his seat.  
"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you." Spot said, grinning. "We thought we'd find you here. Race and Luna are looking for you."   
"Where have you two been?" The thief asked carefully.   
The two of them exchanged mischievous glances. "We, um...got lost."   
David scanned their faces. They couldn't be Morris' men, could they?   
  
**Chapter Eight**   
It was nice to be back in the dense forest. David missed the quietness of the trees. He heard nothing but Race yapping all day as they came back from the town, and now that he had retired to his tent for the night, David could actually think some. The rest of the gang were usually quiet, and it was confusing. David threw a few more dry branches into the dimming fire and watched as it crackled. From the corner of his eye, he could see Spot and Jack, laughing over some secret matter. Luna...no, Princess Abigail, he had to correct himself, was off by herself, throwing little glances at the two. He wanted to talk to her, but somehow knowing what he knew, he felt out of place. She must feel very out of place. She had not said more than a dozen words since the gang left the town. He watched her carefully. Something had happened in the town, something more than just Mush's story. David sighed to himself. He wish he knew what. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Abigail could not sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she kept seeing Spot in the darkness. The anger from the afternoon had faded, but it had left something behind that hurt even more. Why did she care about him and what he did? She sighed. Why couldn't she approach him that evening? She knew she was no one of consequence to him, and yet she was so embarrassed at the thought. He might be bragging it to all the lads right now, laughing. Race would laugh. No, it would not do. She could not hold it off any longer. She had to speak with him.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Spot awoke slowly. He thought he heard someone call his name. It was still quite dark, and he couldn't see a thing. He waited for his eyes to focus. The tent was open, he could see the bright moonlight pouring in.   
"Spot!"   
And he could see her now, by the entrance. It was Luna. He felt himself blush and tried to hide it as he left the tent to join her outside.   
"Look, I'm sorry to have bothered you at this time..." She began and trailed off. She was combing through her hair with her fingers, trying not to look nervous. He watched her fidget in order to avoid her eyes. It was about the kiss.   
"I didn't mean anything," he started and then hesitated, "I mean I did, but...I didn't mean to take advantage of you. I just...I just thought it was best to forget the whole thing ever happened. I didn't mean to...well, you know. There was this man, he was chasing me and...I was running and...you were there and...he couldn't see me if I..."   
Luna said nothing. He watched her fingers slowly touch her lips and pull sharply away. She spoke. "So you are a criminal?"   
"No!" Spot said sharply, a bit alarmed. He didn't want her to know the truth, but he didn't what her to think badly of him either. "I mean, he and I were not on good terms."   
He could see that her coldness rising as she turned away from him. He debated whether or not to tell her the truth, at least about the kiss. Besides it saving his life for the time being...he was afraid to admit that it was more than that. They stood for many minutes, and his eyes were slowly drawn to her again. Her face was shining with the moonlight. He mumbled, "My God, you are lovely…"  
"What?" She whirled around, surprising him, and suddenly, Spot realized he had said those words aloud.   
"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." And without thinking, he reached to hold her hand, but before Spot could even move forward, there was a sword at his throat.   
"Stop right there." An unfamiliar voice beside him said. 

  
**Chapter Nine**

Spot saw Luna's eyes widen, her jaws dropped, but she did not move. He turned to see a young man, no more than seventeen, with brown curly hair, a light scar on his chin, and a very steady sword. Luna recognized him and it was Mush Meyers.   
Spot sucked in his breathe and tried to explain. "We were…"  
"Who are you?" The stranger's voice was grave.   
Did he know the truth? Mush saw in quiet amazement that in close range, the bright-eyed one was young. He looked too young to be in Morris' gang. But he couldn't been too sure. It was just enough time to notice his hands, still reached out at the princess. He certainly was not one of Morris'. He had the hands of a nobleman, having never have worked a day in his life. 

"Who are you?" Mush asked again.

Before Spot could answer, he heard a swish of another sword cut through the air. Mush turned and there holding the sword that was aimed at his chest was another mysterious lad to him.  
"Who the hell are you?" Jack glared. He looked a few years older, but not old enough to be part of Morris' gang.   
Before Mush could answer, the princess grabbed Spot and pulled him away from Mush's sword, sensing his distraction. She walked over between Jack and Mush. She finally spoke.  
"Don't. Jack, don't. Everyone, put down your weapons. Spot and I, we were just talking." She turned to Mush and sighed. "We were just talking. I brought him out here in the first place. He saved me from the gypsies before. Jack, please put down your sword."   
Mush looked at all three of the faces carefully, Abigail, Spot, and Jack, and slowly replaced his sword. There was something strange about the two, but they weren't here to kill the princess. He had to trust them, but only for now. They may prove to be worthy allies but Mush could not be too sure.   
Jack brought the sword to his side, but Mush could see he was still tense and ready to jump at anything. He backed away, and before anyone could say another word, Mush slipped into the darkness of the dense trees.

The three stood astonished. What did he really want? He couldn't have come to kill the princess, nor did he come to arrest the peasants. These thoughts ran through their minds all night. Then Sir David awoke and walked out of his tent. Wondering what they were staring at. "Anything the matter?" he asked. Abigail turned to him and hesitated for a bit. She did not want to alarm the famous bandit about Mush, for she had no idea he knew him. "Oh nothing, I thought I saw a rabbit. That's all." Jack and Spot nodded and turned away to walk toward their tents. Still in suspicion what would keep Jack and Spot up, with the princess awake as well. It was obvious nothing serious has happened so David shrugged, "Very well, get to sleep. We journey for an early start tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was high noon and the journey was getting rougher. Passing by wild trees, rocky barriers and rolling hills, it seemed impossible to know the path back to Lunerford but everyone was convinced Sir David knew the way. They had to trust his judgments without question. However Princess Abigail complained along the way,

"Do we have to walk through these bloody rock paths!? These dreaded pebbles are stabbing at my feet!" then she mumbled, "If only I had my carriage…"

"Oh will you pipe down, Luna" Race said, annoyed by her complaints, "better to have pebbles at your feet than gypsies poking at you." He could not believe she still expected to be spoiled in the wilds of the forest. He took advantage of their false identities and mocked "So will her Highness shut up for once!" Luna glared at the young squire and continued walking.

They journeyed on and continued to ignore the princess' whining. However one path in particular made Princess Abigail stop in her tracks. "I am not crossing that!" She stood horrified at the sight of a long, large tree trunk stretched across a canyon, with the river rushing below. The others were headed to walk across with no worry but they could not leave the girl behind. Sir David walked back to the princess.

"It is not dangerous I assure you" he tried to comfort her, "We cannot take the other path around. There is a village of bandits stood amongst those woods. We do not need them to disturb our journey." David turned around and walked across the log with little effort. The princess was not convinced. She stood still with her heart pounding. "Oh come now! It is not so bad." Race said as he walked quickly his way across, with no fear at all. Jack also took on after him. Spot was left and it was up to him to get her across. The princess would not move. He extended his hand to her, "Tis alright, Luna" he said, "Take my hand and I will lead you across." She looked into his eyes and she bit her lower lip. She had no choice but to take it. "Alright" she said. She slowly raised her arm and put her hand on his. Spot smiled, "Very well." On the other side, David stood weary, watching every movement the lad made. 

Spot led her to the log and started to walk on it. The princess had forgotten all about the dangers she had dreaded below her feet. Her attention was obviously on Spot and the soft touch of his hand. 

He looked back and grinned at her, "See, it is not frightening is it?" Luna smiled back at him as she continued to walk behind him. She took another step unaware it was on a loose branch, it suddenly snapped. She screamed as she slipped off, clinging onto Spot's hand tightly as he grabbed a hold of one of the strong branches on the log. Luna remained terrified as she watched the branch fall far down to the wild rivers below.

"Spot!" she cried. The others panicked ran over to them as Spot held her. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hold on! Luna, hold on!" Spot cried as the others helped pull her up. Luna could no longer look down at the waters rushing below her. She has always been terrified of heights but she thought she would not see the day when her fears threatened to her death. She grabbed on tighter. David took a hold of her other arm and helped Spot lift her back up. Spot held her tight in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder. The others stood back up, grateful she was alive and well. They all walked carefully and slowly to the other side, with Spot holding on to Luna. As they reached the end, they all gathered around the princess,

"Are you alright?" Spot asked, gathering his breath. He wiped her tears away and she nodded,

"Y..yes" she said softly for she was still in shock. 

Sir David looked at Spot and studied him. He thought if Spot worked for Morris and wanted her dead, he would have let her go, plummeting to her death. It would have been a perfect accident indeed. However, he was convinced there was no intention of the peasant lad to kill the princess, nor would he be of service to Morris' gang. Luna gathered back her strength and breathed deeply as she looked back at the frightful path she just crossed. "I much would have rather passed through the bandits' village." She sighed.

****

Chapter Ten

"Are we getting closer yet? This path is taking ages." Race sighed as he began to tire from the walk. The rest did not seem happy either but they had to continue their journey. 

"Maybe if you stop whining, maybe we will get there soon" Jack replied. It was nearly dark and the dreary forests ahead did not seem to be any comforting. 

"We should set up camp here for the night" David said. As they reached the dark forest, the weary trees towered over them. They all looked up and it was already night. The moon shined through a small space between the trees, beaming down at their site. All else surrounded them were pitch black. Suddenly, the crack of a tree branch sounded and crackling of the leaves. "Shh!" David said "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, it was Race's stomach" Luna said.

"No it was not…" Race protested.

"Shh!" Spot said "I heard it too." Then more strange sounds were heard among their surroundings. The crushing sound of leaves got closer as though something was watching them. The princess became frightened. David, Jack, and Spot drew their swords in caution, looking carefully around the site. David knew if something was following, it would be from Morris' gang. He was upright and ready to fight what ever came to this path. He walked toward a large bush from where he heard the sound come from. Stepping closer, he reached for it and hoped to reveal the enemy. Then he jumped back as a black bird suddenly flew out of it. They all were startled and the frightened Race grabbed a hold of Luna's arm. They watched it fly up in the dark sky and they all exhaled deeply. For the strange noises were from none other than only a bird. They all sighed with relief. 

"Will you let go of me, Race!" Luna growled jerking her arm back. David, Jack and Spot put away their swords.

"Alright, there is nobody here" David said. Then suddenly out of nowhere, three men jumped down from the trees and three more men jumped out from the bushes. The princess screamed her loudest as they had their swords aiming for the travelers. Their faces could not be seen in the darkened forest but David was certain they were sent by Morris. The strange men surrounded them and the five travelers could not do anything. Not even the famous bandit was able to draw his sword.

"What do you want?" David asked in anger. 

"Sir David?" one of them said as he put down his sword "Is that you?" Everyone looked over at David with bewildered faces. It was a familiar voice to him indeed.

"Blink?" David asked. The man came to the light and he had an eye patch. He smiled, "Sir David!" then Blink pushed him aside and raised his sword at the others, "Run Sir David!" he yelled and extended his sword toward Spot's throat. "We have you now! Beg for yer mercy!" It was clear the strange men were the band of gypsies.

"No!" David said, "It is alright! They are not enemies but rather my travelling companions. Put down your swords now!"

"Have you gone insane?" Blink asked, "Weren't these the peasants that captured you!?"

"Yes, but it is alright. I have settled a compromise with taking them to Lunerford." David explained. The gypsies finally put their swords down and let them free.

"Then you must camp with us" Blink said, "Come!" he called the others. Then they all followed after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They all reached the gypsy camp that was hidden among the dark forest . Numerous tents were set up around a large bonfire, illuminating the surroundings. As they entered the camp, more gypsies were there to greet them. Spot, Jack, Luna and Race were astonished to see so many of them. It was like a small secret village. David walked in front and had a look of ease on his face. He was happy to be reunited with his gypsies.

"David!" cried one girl in particular. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a hug. He sure looked very happy to see her as he lifted her up and kissed her.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she said. David smiled and held her hand. He turned to the others, "This here is my lovely lady, Copper." He introduced them all to her, "And this here is Jack, Spot, Race, and Luna." 

"Which reminds me," Blink said, "Where are our ladies!"

"Ya don't expect us to run over to you all, now do ya!" One girl called out who was sitting with a group of other gypsy maidens around the bonfire. They were all exotically beautiful and Race grinned as he stared at them. Blink nudged the young squire. 

"What do we get if we ran to you instead?" Blink smirked. The gypsy maidens began to laugh among themselves. The gypsy men walked over to their women and the others followed. Blink went over to his girl and held her hand, "Are you happy now, Blossom?" he grinned.

"Not yet" she replied coyly and kissed him, "Now I am happy." She smiled as her hazel eyes gleamed. The gypsies all sat around the bonfire and Jack, Spot, Race, and Luna followed. Luna sat down carefully. She tried to appear cold and stern with her chin slightly lifted. She envied the gypsies a bit, for their free lifestyle, talked as they pleased, dressed as they pleased. It was a far depth from her usual way of life as royalty. Strange looks began to appear on the gypsy maidens' faces as they saw her. They never seen a peasant girl have such a proper posture. One of the men, Peter, sat with them. He was handsome but strangely, he had the same features as Spot, but no one seemed to notice. He stared at Luna for a moment. Then one of the maiden's, July, held on to him and caught him staring.

"David, who is that?" July asked, still holding on to Peter, glaring at Luna a bit.

"Her name is Luna" David answered, "And the rest here are Spot, Race, and Jack." The gypsies nodded at them. 

"So what brings you in this part of the woods?" July asked Luna.

"My brother, Race, and I were on our way to Lunerford. We just met up with Jack and Spot after they were supposedly taking your Sir David hostage after your men raided our camp. It turns out we were all lost and David was the only one who knew the way so we hired him as our guide instead." She answered but then found out July was not paying attention for she was preoccupied with a long lip lock with her Peter. 

"Interesting", Copper said grinning, "No one can possibly capture my David. That's my job." 

Luna laughed a bit, "Indeed it is. The capture did not last long, for Spot challenged him to a duel..."

"Ahem…" Spot interrupted, "And I was defeated for I had no idea he was the famous bandit, Sir David Jacobs!" Everyone began to laugh.

"Quite a mistake you had in your part, boy" Clink, another gypsy maiden said,

"And to think our Sir David would not be joining us once again." She walked over to sit next to Jake. 

"Of course he would return" Christine said, "What would we all do without him?"

"Well we did get this far and without any help from him." Bumlets said as he tossed some wood into the fire.

"Of course and you nearly got killed trying to fight off Warrington's raid" Scarlette said sarcastically. Bumlets shrugged and put his arm around her. 

"Well my Skittery was capable of grasping a hold of supplies for everyone." Cheeky added. Skittery grinned at her. They all continued to converse as Jack, Spot, Luna, and Race sat watching them. The princess realized she had false prejudgments for the gypsies. They were simply a friendly crowd and stole for the sake of their banished community. 

"So milady" Itey spoke up recognizing Luna from the camp raid they attempted on before their Sir David Jacob's capture, 

"Any fine jewels you may have this time?" he grinned. Luna laughed,

"Yes I have plenty fine jewels locked up in my royal palace, and if you say please maybe I can arrange something" she replied sarcastically as everyone laughed, not believing that it was actually the truth. 

"It is so good to be back with you all" David said.

"Well this calls for a celebration" Skittery announced. All the gypsies cheered and broke into lively dances of joy. Music started playing with the sounds of tambourines and fiddles. They gathered around the bonfire and danced around it, clapping their hands in unison. The gypsy men guzzled their bottles of ale stolen from their previous raid and laughed with joy as they watched their ladies dance before them. Luna remained sitting down as she glanced at Spot across her. He glanced back at her and smiled. He knew this was a much more fun celebration than those boring royal balls back in his kingdom. Little did he know Luna was thinking the exact same thing. 

"Oh come on! Join us!" Copper pulled Luna up for her to join in their dance.

"No I can't" Luna laughed, "Oh no" She looked at Spot and he was laughing. She started to blush but finally decided to join in with them. She was having so much fun dancing and twirling around the fire, no royal bindings could have stopped her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Race was sitting in front of a tent with three gypsy girls around him. He was telling his amazing stories of his made up adventures. The three girls stared at him in awe. He was having the time of his life.

"…so I fled from the dreaded manor and I ran into a big, strong man in black garments and knocked the living daylights out of him!"

"Oh you are so brave!" one of the girls, Acey, sighed as she placed her hand on his chest.

"Would you ever kill someone for me?" said another girl, Catalina. Race grinned as he knew these girls were absolutely swooning over him. 

"Don't even think about it," Shady said, "He will rescue me first. Isn't that right, Race?"

"Ladies, dear ladies" Race said, "You are all a treasure I would kill for." With that silly remark, the girls knew nothing of it but to just swoon more over the squire.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gypsies continued their celebration. Even Luna was enjoying herself so much and continued to dance with the others. A certain ecstasy overcame her and she knew she could have never done anything like this back in her kingdom. She ran over to Spot without any thought and pulled him up to dance with her. Luna held her arms around Spot's neck and he had his hands around her waist. They danced and twirled, holding on to each other. They laughed as they spun around. Suddenly they slowly stopped where they were. They looked into each other's eyes, gleaming from reflections of the fire. Spot was mesmerized as he leaned and softly kissed Luna's lips. Luna remembered his lips on hers back at the marketplace a while back and she could not admit that she wanted that moment to happen again. She kissed him back and it grew deeper as they held each other tight. 

"Awwww" said all of the gypsies who happened to have stood watching them. Luna and Spot slowly pulled away from each other, turning red. The gypsies all laughed together and the two smiled in embarrassment as they looked at each other.

"Alright, what are you all looking at?" Spot said. Everyone, especially Jack, were laughing even harder. 

****

Chapter Eleven

After a long night of celebration, all of the gypsies and the travelers were asleep around the subtle fire. The sun was beginning to rise and the morning fog was settling over the camp. Jack slowly awoke and sat up with a sudden throbbing pain in his head. He realized he had too much to drink last night as he held his head and slowly stood up. Quietly, he crept over everyone, trying not to awake them. He looked down and found Luna asleep peacefully in Spot's arms. He grinned, amazed at what his friend, the prince of Brookville, has gotten himself into. The prince was in a difficult situation and could not determine whether this escape to freedom would last. Poor peasant girl, Jack thought, of how little she knew whom she has grown amorous with. He could not possibly run away forever nor can they stay peasants. It was uncertain of what was to become of them once they reached Lunerford.

He continued to walk over the sleeping gypsies and headed toward the creek among the forest. Suddenly his path was blocked by an awakened gypsy,

"Going somewhere, peasant lad?" the gypsy, Blue, asked.

"Just only toward the creek so I may wash up." Jack replied. Blue nodded and let him go through.

The creek was flowing with ease and the sounds of birds were chirping. Jack knelt down and washed his face with the coolness of the water. Jack looked up admiring the brilliant forests which he has never took the time to appreciate the beauty outside the kingdom. He looked up onto the trees then up to the skies ahead of him. He realized the dark clouds that hovered far yonder were not clouds at all. Rather, they were clouds of smoke, lifting from afar among the forests. There must be a fire somewhere, he thought. Worried it would soon strike their camp, he quickly got up and ran to wake the others.

"David, Spot, everyone!" He yelled as they all were abruptly awakened from their peaceful slumber.

"Get up!" Jack said as he nudged Spot. Spot awoken and also was Luna.

"What is it?" Spot asked, "It is too early to begin our journey."

"No! I saw a cloud of smoke over the forests headed east!" he said. Suddenly, David quickly sat up. "Did you say east of this forest?!" he asked.

"Yes" Jack replied. David was immediately wide awake.

"Everyone! Gather your belongings now!" David called out, "We pick up camp and head over to Delridge!" Everyone got up and began packing up quickly.

"Delridge?" Luna asked.

"Yes" David said, "A small village, past among the dark forest. I will explain later." He gathered his gypsies and rushed them into an early start.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The travelers and now joined by the gypsies reached their way to a small village, Delridge, that stand among the dark forests, or rather, it did. The gypsies stayed behind in the forest to watch their wagons. The others walked to enter the village and David stood astonished of what became of it. It was deserted and burnt down to the ground. The families must have all fled from the burning village. Small shacks were turned black and dying flames were still lighted among the rubble. The smoke that Lord Sullivan saw over was coming from here and they were too late to stop this from happening. Everyone stood in sadness and anger at this sight. 

"Who would do such a thing?" Luna asked. David slowly grew in fury, trying not to show it to the others. He thought to himself, none other than Morris' bandits would burn down a small village. They all walked further among the burnt remains. The only thing that stood tall was a stone building, which the fires of the interiors were dying out. They all were searching around, for any signs of survivors, but it was all empty. Luna walked beside Spot and David. David's expression grew even more weary in suspicion. Luna looked up to glance at him and wondered what would make him so angry and she knew it was more than finding a burnt village. 

"You know something don't you?" Luna asked. David would not respond for he did not want to frighten the princess.

"We should leave" Spot said, uncomfortable to witness this, "I don't think we are supposed to be here." 

Suddenly, a torched arrow flew past between him and Luna. It struck a wooden pole behind them and it was aiming for the princess for sure. She screamed and David looked up and on the stone towers stood a few men in black garments. It was surely Morris' men and they have found the princess. One of them yelled, "There they are! Get them!" Jack, Spot, and Race drew their swords and ran to fight. 

David immediately grabbed Luna and ran to the forest where the gypsies awaited with the wagon.

He yelled, "You must hide Luna!!" The gypsies were all confused to what was happening and Luna did not understand, 

"What are you doing!?"

"I cannot explain now!" David panicked, "Just hide! And all of you, leave for Lunerford! Now!" The gypsies did as they were told without question. Everyone loaded the wagons and Blink lifted Luna into his wagon to hide among the barrels. Blink got up on the mount and cracked the whip to send the horses speeding away. The other wagons behind him followed, leaving the others in the village.

David ran back to the village and found Jack, Spot, and Race fighting off the gang with their swords. David was greeted with one of the men charging at him. He began fighting him to the death. Suddenly the village became a battle of a eight against four and it was getting more hectic. Spot was fighting two men on the stone tower, one in particular had the crossbow that aimed for Luna. Spot thought of nothing but to kill that man. He fought them both at the same time, but he was scared to death. He took his sword at one swiftly and they both pushed him toward the wall. Spot kicked one of them and punched the other off balance. He then pushed one off the stone tower and was left with the other. Their swords clashed around the roof. As the bandit swung at Spot's head, he ducked quickly and made a pass at the man's feet. Spot got up and as the man was about to ram his sword into him. Suddenly, Spot kicked bandit's sword away and he took an aim at the his chest. Spot got up and looked down. He found he has just killed him. He sighed with relief until he looked down at the village and saw Jack struggling to fight off two more. Spot panicked and wanted to help his friend. He looked at a rope stretching from the tower down to the pole by the two bandits below. He pulled out the dead man's black sash and placed it over the rope. He then grabbed a hold of it and pushed himself down, sliding under the rope and kicking the two bandits down. As they got up, Jack and Spot rammed their swords into them quickly. 

"Good fall, Gabriel" Jack said.

"Thank you" the prince said catching his breath, "Oh no!" he said as he saw Race headed towards them. Race came out from one of the burnt shacks and he was being chased by three men. 

"Run! Run! They're after me!" Race yelled as he headed toward the two friends. Spot and Jack took off before Race. They all ran into the forest like lightning with three of Morris' bandits chasing them. Jumping over logs, crashing through bushes, nothing seemed to keep them from stopping. Suddenly, Race stumbled over and hit the ground hard, but Spot and Jack did not look back to noticed the young squire left behind. They took off very quick and disappeared among the trees. Race remained on the ground and the three men caught up to find him. They grabbed the boy and carried him back to the village. 

David was still fighting and dueling one bandit. Their swords would not stop clashing until someone sneaked behind David and kicked him down, causing him to lose the grasp of his sword. David's sword was kicked away from his reach. One of the men took his sword and aimed at David's throat. There was no escaping them now. David remained lying on the floor defenseless. Suddenly, another figure with a black hood walked out. He circled David around and around, watching over him like a vulture watches over its dead prey. He finally spoke,

"Well if it isn't the famous Sir David Jacobs," It was definitely Morris and he looked over him. "Tell me where the Princess is and I will set you free." 

"I don't know where she is!" David spat, "And if I knew I would never tell you."

"Take him away!" Morris yelled. Then the three other men returned with Race in their capture.

"Who is that boy, Oscar?" Morris asked. 

"Just a little rat we caught." Oscar answered, "We lost the others."

"Take those two to my manor and lock them up." Morris ordered, "The others are bound to look for them."

****

Chapter Twelve

The gypsies were riding among the forest, hoping that whatever was back at the village has gone. Luna sat among the barrels she hid with, worried about her Spot and the rest of the lads who were left behind in the village with those evil men. The princess prayed they were unharmed and were alive, but her heart sank worrying more about it. Something overcame her and felt the need to go back.

"Wait!" she got up, "Stop!" Blink halted the horses,

"What is it, Luna?" he asked, "You must stay low! David told me…"

"I don't care what he said" she interrupted "We got to go back!"

Then the others stopped as well and Cheeky, Skittery, and Copper came out of their wagons.

"What's going on? Why have we stopped?" Cheeky asked.

Blink ignored her and said, "Luna, Sir David told us to take you to Lunerford. He can take care of himself."

"No!" the princess slammed her hand on one of the barrels in anger, "I am worried! Turn around now!"

"Are you crazy?!" Blink was getting impatient, "There was a reason why David told us to go!"

"I am not going to stay here and argue," Luna said as she jumped down from the wagon and walked the opposite direction, "I am going back myself and if you don't want to help them, then I will!" She continued walking quickly then suddenly Copper ran over to her, "Don't even think about leaving without me." She grinned.

"Me too!" Cheeky said.

"Count us in!" Goosey and the other girls jumped down from their wagons and ran over to join them.

There was suddenly a crowd of girls following Luna to head back to the village and the men stood still staring at them. The girls turned around and glared at them. "Well, are you coming or not?!" Christine said. Blue looked over at her and glanced back at the gypsy men. He shrugged, "We can't possibly let you girls go off alone." 

Blink shook his head and hesitated for a moment, "Oh alright, get in the wagons. We go back to Delridge." Luna and the girls smiled and walked back to the wagons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna and the gypsies went back to the deserted village. As Blink halted the wagon in front of the walkway, all the gypsies stood astonished of what has happened to the village. Luna hopped down from the wagon and motioned the gypsies to stay where they were. She entered the village with caution and as quiet as it was before there were no sign of Spot, Jack, Race, and David anywhere. Luna felt herself growing weak and terrified from thinking what could have happened to them. She glanced around, hoping to find something. Suddenly she saw a dark figure kneeling among the ruins. She walked closer and recognized him,

"Sir Meyers?" Mush sensed it was the princess but did not turn to her and he stood frozen, staring with hurt in his eyes at the burnt rubble and the remains. Luna stood back as she had the feeling that this village had meant something to him. For a few moments, they stood silent until Mush finally spoke,

"This was my family's village."

"I'm sorry" Luna said.

"God only know where they had fled to."

"Sir David must have known this village also. He was saddened to find it like this as well."

"I grew up here with David Jacobs."

"You knew him?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yes" he answered, "This is all my fault."

"You did not have anything to do with this." She replied. Suddenly Mush stood up and faced her.

"Yes I did." he replied in anger. Then he continued, "Your life is in grave danger, your Highness." Luna stood frozen and speechless as she heard this remark. Mush continued, "I should have told you about this before. You must get back to Lunerford at once." 

"But why would someone want to kill me?" Luna asked in shock. It was hard for her to believe it.

"This man named Morris hired me to kill you. Once I kidnapped you, I figured it would be an easy task as he offered me a reward, but I could not do it. I could not let Morris stir a war between Lunerford and Brookville. It would tear the nation apart and his evil would take over. You and the prince of Brookville are the links that would rule a new kingdom and he will go about anyway to stop it. David knows about this also." With this, Luna could not respond. Could it be that she was being hunted down? It has absolutely slipped her mind that an arranged marriage was waiting for her back in her kingdom. She could not bear the thought of sacrificing true love for the sake of a peace treaty. What would happen to the peasant lad she has fell in love with when she returns to Lunerford? If she found Spot, she could not possibly tell him the truth for it will break his heart. 

Luna turned away and looked at the gypsies waiting at their wagons at the entrance to the village. They stood watching her and Mush with curiosity, but have not heard anything from their far distance.

"Why did David not tell me? He knew I was a princess all along and he did not say anything?" Mush shrugged and Luna paused for a moment. It is no wonder Sir David was watching her closely and felt he was protective over her. She finally asked,

"What are we to do then?" 

"I must lead you back to Lunerford." Mush answered.

"I cannot return to my kingdom," she shook her head, "not without the others."

"That was another thing I was meaning to inform you." Mush said solemnly. Luna stood knowing that something terrible has happened to them, and she was not ready to hear it. She stood worried and asked, "Where are they?"

"Morris has captured Sir David Jacobs and the young squire and imprisoned them in his manor."

"And Spot and Jack?" She grew even more worried. Mush shook his head, "No, they are no where to be found." Luna fell to her knees, terrified of what may have become of them and her eyes began to well up in tears. Mush could not find any comforting words to say. He thought hard and he knew what he had to do.

"I must be on my way. I have to set David and the young squire free or Morris will surely kill them." The Luna stood up,

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"No you are not, princess. It is too dangerous."  
"Do not tell me it is too dangerous. I am certainly not going to wait around and worry what is to happen to them."

"You cannot be serious…" Luna raised her temper a bit and interrupted,  
"I am going with you whether you like it or not! I may not look like royalty right now but by God I am still the crowned princess of Lunerford and I order you to let me help you. I have got the gypsies over there to assist us and they care about Sir David. You are not going to do this on your own." Mush sighed and looked over at the gypsies. Then he asked,

"Do they know you are the princess of Lunerford?" 

"No, they do not." She replied.

"Very well. You must not tell anyone as yet. It is still uncertain who else is to trust." Mush warned, "Take me to them."

Luna and Mush walked over to the gypsies waiting patiently for them. Luna introduced them all to him. He hesitated for a moment, thinking if he could trust them to help free David and Race. Luna said to them, 

"Sir David and Race have been imprisoned in Morris' manor. Sir Mush Meyers and I are going to need your help in aiding to their escape. It is risky but I assume Sir Meyers will devise a plan. Are you all willing to help us?" The gypsies looked at each other, wondering if it is worth it to risk their lives saving the others. Copper answered,

"We would be cowards to back out. David has been good to all of us and we need him." The others nodded in agreement and Blink finally said, "We will help you. Anyone who does not wish to do so, shall leave us now." The gypsies all cheered and Mush replied,

"Alright. I will guide you all to the manor but we are going to need a plan."

Chapter Thirteen

It was cold, dark and damp inside the dungeons of the manor. David and Race were locked up in a cell and their feet and wrists were bounded by chains to the floor. It only gave them enough room to stand but it was hopeless for them to escape. The only light that illuminated a spot on the floor was from a tiny window blocked by iron bars. The two prisoners stood quiet and worried about the others who will be soon in the hands of Morris. David told Race about the situation and why Morris was to kill the princess. Race could not say a word.

"I have failed." David said.

"You did all you can, David." Race finally said, "We can only hope that they will be alright. There's nothing we can do now. The princess may seem fragile and vulnerable, but she is strong. I know her. She will be able to figure things out."

"If only I told her about this before…" David thought about Jack and Spot, "Do you think those two peasant lads are in this as well?"

"I cannot see why. They did fight off the gang back at Delridge, but they took off. I haven't seen where they went."

"If they are a part of Morris' bandits, they must have captured the princess. And I'm not there to protect her anymore."

"No," Race said, "It is impossible. Spot loves her. He cannot possibly want to kill her."

"Maybe you are right" David said, "It is difficult to figure them out."

Suddenly the cell doors opened and Morris and his brother, Oscar, walked in.

"Enjoying your stay, lads?" Morris asked in mockery. David and Race glared at them. 

Race scrunched his nose at the two evil bandits and replied, "Dear me! What is that unpleasant aroma?" David could not help but grin for a second. Morris and Oscar tried not to listen to him. 

"I am going to ask you again." Morris turned to David, "Where have you taken the princess?" David's eyes grew cold and he stood stern. He replied, "She fled from the forests. I doubt you will be able to find her."

"We will see about that. I have sent some of my men to track her down."

"And there will be nothing you or Sir Meyers can do about it." Oscar added.

"There will be indeed an reward for you if you help us find her." Morris said.

"I would rather die," David said.

"As you wish." Morris said as he headed out the cell. Oscar followed after him and locked the cell door. He looked at them through the small opening and gave an evil smirk as he held the keys up. Swinging them back and forth to badger them.   
"What do you think they are going to do to us?" Race whispered with a hint of fright in his voice.

"I don't know. We would just have to pray for a miracle."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna, Mush and the gypsies were headed closer to Lunerville and hoped to reach Morris' manor on time. The wagons halted on the path as Mush began to explain their plan to help David and Race escape. Luna stood behind the crowded gypsies, but did not bother to listen for she was thinking about Spot again and hoping that he was still alive. She quietly crept away from the crowd and slipped past the trees. She walked down the small hill and stood by one of the trees and gazed at a far distance. She has lost the track of time and did not worry if the others were looking for her. It seemed as though only a second has gone by but it was really quite a longer while. Suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth, but she could not scream. The hand let go of her as she turned around,

"Spot!" she cried and kissed him, "Thank goodness you are alive!" Her eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"I have been worried to death about you and I thought the bandits have captured you!" Spot said. He rested his hand on her pale cheek and looked straight into her eyes. "I am never going to let you out of my sight, do you hear me?" 

Luna smiled and nodded. They held each other tight in their arms.

"Is Jack alright?" she asked.

"Yes. He has found the gypsies." He answered, "Where are the others?"

"Morris' gang has captured them." She answered solemnly as she wondered if he knew that the evil bandits were longing to kill her. He still could not possibly know who she really was. She could not keep her secret any longer, even if it meant breaking his heart. She pulled slowly away from him and sighed. She said, "I have been meaning to tell you something…" 

"Me too…" Spot said. But before either of them could say another word, Mush stood up on the hill and called out,

"I see you have found him." Mush said. He watched the peasant lad closely. Spot and Luna looked at each other again and what they had to say to each other had to wait. They began to walk back and head to the wagons. Mush stood waiting for them, watching Spot closely. Could he still trust him? 

"Mush, I believe you have been briefly acquainted with Spot. Spot, this is Sir Mush Meyers. He will be helping us free David and Race."

"Nice to meet you." Spot said. He and Mush shook hands. They went back to the wagons where Jack and the gypsies were waiting for them. Jack smiled, "It was a good thing we found you or we would be lost for sure!"

"There is no time wait around any longer, " Mush said. He looked at Jack and Spot and thought for a moment and paused. "Hmm. I believe there is going to be a slight change of plans."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group headed near Lunerford at last. Morris' manor was just among the outskirts of the kingdom, hidden in the forests. The gypsies halted their wagons and stared at the manor resting before them. With guards standing at every side and at the entrance. They all hoped that their newly devised plan will work. There was no other way to free David and Race. It was now or never. 

Suddenly, a group of servant girls walked from the side and headed into the manor. Mush watched closely and whispered, "Alright, both of you go now!" Two maidens walked out from the wagons, holding their veils wrapped around their faces, but 

only revealing their eyes. They walked quickly to join the servants entering the manor hoping they would not cause suspicion among the guards. Both of them tried not to look obvious as they tried to blend in.

"Why what have we here," a guard has just noticed the two, "I believe I haven't seen you two lovely ladies around here before." Oh no, this was the time that they just blew their cover. One of them decided to turn toward the guard and said in a high, squeaky voice, "Um, we are new around here and we were just…" then suddenly they found that the guard had the keys to the dungeon. Then, quickly, the maiden kicked the guard and punched his face hard, slamming his head to the wall and was knocked unconscious. The two maidens ran over to him and took their veils off, revealing it was actually Jack and Spot! 

"That is the last time I am to be dressed like this," Jack said as he swiftly pulled the keys off the unconscious guard.

"Quick!" Spot said pointing to a staircase at the end of the hallway, "The dungeon is that way, just as Sir Meyers said!"

They suddenly heard the sounds of other guards walking their way. They made a quick run for the staircase and as they reached the iron door at the bottom, Jack struggled to find the key to open it.

"Hurry, Francis!" Spot panicked as he heard the other guards come closer.

"I am trying!" There must have been a dozen keys on the holder and he quickly tried to check which one would fit. Finally he found it. "Got it!" He opened the door and locked it behind them. The guards found them and pounded on the door, forcing themselves to open it. Spot and Jack walked quickly between the dungeon hallways, searching for which room Race and David may be held captive. They knocked on every single prison door they passed along the halls.

"Ahh! They could be in any of these rooms!" Spot said. The pounding from the dungeon entrance grew harder.

"Race! David! Where are you?!" Jack yelled out. Then a voice called back,

"Jack! Is that you!?" It was David's voice.

Suddenly the door flew open and five guards ran in and caught the two running toward the end of the halls. They were trapped and there was no escaping. Jack and Spot has found where David and Race were held as prisoners. However, they were too late into breaking them free. 

"Something tells me that this plan did not go as well as we pleased," Spot said. The guards quickly ran over to them and have seized them. They bound their arms as one of them said, "We have you now! What shall we do with them, Oscar?"

Oscar walked over to Jack and Spot and glared at them. He answered, "I think that Morris would appreciate… a beheading."

****

Chapter Fourteen

"What is taking them so long?" Jake said peeking behind the bushes with Mush, Luna, and the anxious gypsies. 

"Shhh!" Clink whispered to Jake, "Ya don't want to make them find us do ya?"

"Quiet." Mush said, "Something is not right. I have got to go after them."

"No" Luna held his arm back, "What if they find you…" Mush looked back and replied, "No they won't. Trust me." With this, she let go of him and he placed his black hood over his head to hide his identity. Then he walked carefully toward the manor, blending in with the rest of Morris' gang. Luna and the rest watched with hopeful eyes, wondering if he knew what he was doing.

"Do you think they found David?" Copper whispered to Luna.

"I don't know" Luna said, "If only I could go in there…" Suddenly, she stood up from the bushes and grabbed a black cloak from one of the gypsies. She placed it over her and began walking after Mush. 

"Luna!" Copper whispered, "What are you doing? Get back here?! Oh no, she has gone mad!" It was too late and the princess has walked away from them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mush continued to walk behind some of the bandits, trying not to seem obvious. Then someone tapped him on his shoulder. Mush was startled as he jumped up a bit. He turned around and saw it was the princess. He gasped, "What in God's name…"

"Shhh!" Luna whispered, "Didn't I tell you that you can't do everything on your own?"

"You shouldn't be here" Mush whispered back.

"None of us should be here but we haven't got much of a choice. Now go on." Many of Morris' bandits followed one another, as though they were marching for a procession.

"What in the world is going on?" Luna whispered.

"I don't know" Mush said, "Wait! Is that them?" He pointed to Jack and Spot who were walking from the dungeon, chained up in their wrists and heels and were pushed and shoved by some of the men. 

"Spot!" Luna raised her voice a bit, almost forgetting about hiding herself but Mush nudged her. They were lucky nobody noticed. They continued to follow the others until one man in particular stopped both of them.

"What are you two doing falling behind the others?" They stood speechless, hoping that they wouldn't blow their cover. The bandit did not seem to notice. He snorted and then handed them two axes.

"You do the honors" he added and then walked away. Mush and Luna stood staring at the axes in their hands. 

"What do you think these are for? This is dreadful!" Luna said.

"Well, whatever is going to happen, it does not look good." Mush replied as he stared off at Jack and Spot in the front.

The bandits stepped outside to place their prisoners in the middle of the courtyard as Oscar and Morris walked up to the balcony to watch. Two of the bandits pushed Jack and Spot down to their knees and placed their heads to bend down over two logs. Once Mush and Luna saw this, they finally figured out what those axes they were holding were going to be used for. Luna's jaws fell as she stood horrified and dropped the ax. Mush panicked and picked it up for her, hoping nobody seemed suspicious of them. Mush tried to calm her,

"Do not panic" he whispered, "Just follow what I do, alright?" Luna held her breath and tried to relax, but the thought of a beheading left her nauseous. She held her head and nodded slightly.

"You two!" Called out Oscar, pointing to Luna and Mush hidden in their black cloaks, "Shall we begin?"

They walked slowly toward Spot and Jack and saw their frightened faces. Luna shivered holding the weapon in her arms. She could not possibly go through with this, but she stood still and watched Mush closely. 

Spot shut his eyes tightly and called out to his friend, "It was nice knowing you, Jack! 'Twas a wicked adventure we had indeed!"

Jack stared at the ground below him, terrified that his head will soon be meeting it. Sweat was dripping from his forehead as he gulped, "And 'tis the last adventure we will ever have." 

"Steady!" Morris called out from the balcony, motioning to the two "executioners". Mush lifted his ax up looking down at Jack and Luna followed as she looked down at Spot. Sir Meyers has got to be out of his mind, but whatever he was planning better work right this time. Luna held the ax tight in her grasp, praying for a way out. She panted loudly and shut her eyes tight.

"Now!" Morris yelled. Suddenly Mush threw the ax back and punched the guards next to him. Luna opened her eyes and threw her ax away. She kicked one of the guards and screamed for the gypsies to come. Out from the bushes jumped out the gypsies with their swords in their hands. Blink and Itey hurried over to her and killed the guards. She grabbed their keys and quickly set Spot and Jack free from their chains. As they got up, July and Copper ran to them and tossed them their swords. A battle began as Morris and Oscar stood astonished to what has just happened. 

"What is the matter with you!? Kill them!" Stormed Morris to his gang. The battle began in the courtyard. Luna and the gypsy maidens stood watching their men fighting.

"Come on, ladies!" Goosey called out and they all ran over to help. Copper grabbed a hold of Luna's arm and pulled her away.

"You shouldn't be here, Luna. Let's go!" A couple of more gypsy maidens followed them to safety behind the manor.

Still at the courtyard, Goosey found Itey struggling to fight with one of the guards. She suddenly jumped on a guard's back and held his head in a headlock, keeping him from fighting Itey. "Leave him alone you rotten, filthy warthog!" she yelled. He was trying to shake her off but it was of no use for him. She gave Itey enough time for him to kill him. As the dead man fell to the floor, Goosey jumped up and Itey kissed her. "Thanks!" he said breathing deeply and ran over to kill another one of Morris' men. Meanwhile, Christine and July were running around looking for Blue and Peter. It was difficult to find everyone in the crowd of gypsies fighting the bandits. Suddenly they saw them fighting the bandits off and were both kicked down and lost the grasps of their swords. Just as Blue and Peter were about to meet their doom, Christine and July swiftly took their men's swords and rammed them into the bandits on time. As they fell to the ground, Blue and Peter looked at their ladies in amazement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna hid with some of the other gypsies who were safe behind the manor. They stood still hoping that none of their men were harmed. Suddenly Copper heard a voice calling from below. She found a small barred window on the ground and called for the other girls. The voice called out again and she clearly recognized it as David's. She called down to him, "David! Are you alright?"

"Yes!" he answered in an echo. Copper looked down and found him with Race, "You must tell the others I am here. When it is clear inside the manor, go through the corridor and down the stairs. You will find an iron door. Go through it and Race and I are at the end of the hall!"

"I don't know if I can…" Copper said frightened.  
"You can!" David said, "I know you can! Be careful!" Luna handed the keys she took from one of the guards and gave them to Copper. She stood up and brought Acey, Catalina, and Shady to go with her.

"Good luck" Luna said.

"There's nothing to it" Shady was shivering, "All we have to do is take these keys and unlock David and Race free. That's all." They ran quickly into the manor as no bandits were there to catch them for they were all busy fighting off Jack, Spot, Mush and the gypsy men.

They did as they were told and went through the corridor and found the iron door just as David said. They looked for the key that opened it and when they finally did, they ran inside and yelled out for David and Race. At the end of the hall, they found the prisoners and unlocked them free. Copper hugged David,

"We got to go back up there and protect Luna!" Race said.

"Not so fast!" Yelled a guard running toward them with another one behind him. They drew their swords and aimed for David and Race. They swung at them but they ducked. Suddenly Copper and Acey found a pile of wood on the floor and they took a stretch of them. They ran behind the two guards and swung at their heads. They collapsed hard and unconscious as David and Race took their swords from them and left the dungeon to join the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The battle grew even more fierce, but it seemed like the Mush, Spot, Jack, and the gypsies were winning. Everyone scattered and fought bold with their swords. They took the evil bandits easily and nothing seemed to stop them as they were finishing them all off. Oscar and Morris stood aside watching down from the balcony, seeing their bandits being defeated. Jack looked up and saw them. He called out to Spot fighting another bandit, "Spot! You and Mush distract them as I go up there!" He rammed his sword into a bandit and quickly ran up the stoned steps leading to the balcony. Spot and Mush kept the other bandits from going after Jack.

He crept quietly behind the brothers and quickly turned Oscar around and lunged himself at him. They began fighting on the balcony as Morris ran from them and headed down the steps. Then Jack got up and punched Oscar hard in the face and sent him rolling down the stairs, knocking Morris down with him. Morris told Oscar to kill the peasant lad and walked away quickly in search for the princess. Jack smiled for a second until Oscar got back up and drew his sword.

"You are going to wish you never have done that!" Oscar fumed. Jack ran down the steps and drew his sword. Their swords began clashing and swinging. Their duel lasted for a while. Oscar was quite skillful and it seemed Jack was beginning to grow weaker. Then Oscar took a swipe at his arm and severed it. Jack was in pain as he tried to lift up his sword. Before Oscar was to strike at his chest, he caught site of Luna. He decided to take business into his own hands and kicked Jack down, leaving him on the ground. He threw his sword aside and took out his dagger. His eyes grew cold and glared at Luna. She finally noticed him walking toward her, with no one to protect her. She screamed and began running and he started chasing after her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morris found Spot finishing off one bandit and drew his sword to fight him. Spot turned around to find Morris glaring at him with his sword steady in his hand. He gulped hard, knowing he will be fighting the leader of the evil bandits.

"Well, well, well." Morris said, "I never thought I would fight some peasant that was to be beheaded. I think I shall finish that off myself." Suddenly he swung his sword at Spot but he ducked. They began fighting and with the clashing of their swords, they were conversing. They were both very skillful but it seemed only one could get out of this alive.

"If you must know" Spot said as he took a swipe at Morris, "I am not a peasant lad."

"Really?" Morris swung for his arm, "Then what exactly are you."

"I… ran away", Spot took another swing at him, "My real name is Gabriel, the Prince of Brookville!" Their swords began clashing even louder and faster as Morris could not help but laugh in mockery, "You cannot be serious! You? The prince of Brookville!?"

"Yes I am!" Spot yelled.

Mush could not help but over hear their conversation. He tried to concentrate on fighting one of the bandits. He finally killed the bandit but he remained astonished as he muttered, "It can't be. It's impossible!" 

Suddenly, Mush heard a scream and it was from the princess. He still could not believe in the thought that he was with both the future rulers of the new kingdom and they did not know it. However, Mush thought if he didn't save Luna, there would be no new kingdom. He ran over to her and found her cornered by Oscar who raised his dagger up.

"Nooo!" Mush yelled as he ran to grab Luna away from there. Just as Oscar was about to trust the dagger to Luna's heart, the blade went in Mush's back instead. Luna screamed, "Mush! Oh no!" He fell to her arms.

Then Jack came from behind Oscar and rammed his sword in him, but he was too late. Oscar has killed Sir Mush Meyers.

"You are going to be alright" Luna was crying as she took the black cloak off and held it on to Mush's wound. Mush was laying there, struggling to tell the princess about who she thought was Spot, a peasant lad, that he was really whom she was to wed. However, his pain has kept him from saying so.

****

Chapter Fifteen 

"I best take the liberty of killing you instead" Morris said fighting Spot through the woods. They were heading toward a rocky cliff and Morris was forcing Spot to step back farther. 

"If you harmed Luna I'll kill you!" Spot yelled back, taking another swipe on his arm. 

"Oh is that what they call her these days." Morris said dodging away from the sword. Then he swung at Spot and severed his left arm. Spot tried not to mind the pain as he grew more angry and fought him back vigorously. They both reached near the cliff and Morris thought of nothing but to kill the prince of Brookville. Suddenly they paused as their feet were stepping on the edge. They looked down as some stones fell down the rocky canyon. Spot looked up and glared at Morris. Morris gave him an evil smirk until he quickly kicked Spot down to the ground. He lost the grasp to his sword as Morris picked it up and threw it down the canyon. He extended his sword to Spot's throat for it would be the end of him. 

"Your kingdom will finally be mine." He grinned. Just as he was going to thrust his sword in him, Spot took a handful of dirt and threw it at Morris' face, blinding his eyes. He dropped his sword as he struggled to clear his eyes, but it was too late. Spot kicked his feet to lead him off balance, leading him to plummet to his death down the canyon. Morris yelled on the way down, with the echoes sounding among the canyon, but soon it faded. 

Spot stood back up and dusted himself off, looking far down. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm. He has forgotten that Morris wounded him. He held his arm to stop the bleeding as he headed back to the manor hoping that everyone was unharmed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Back at the courtyard, Race, David, and the gypsies all have finished off the bandits and frightened the rest away. They turned around to find Mush lying in Luna's arms struggling to stay alive. David quickly ran over to them and grew hurt to find his friend dying. 

"Is he going to be alright?" David asked Luna in fear. Luna could not answer and then she saw Spot walking out of the woods before her. She gave David the black cloak to hold on to Mush's wound and she stood up. She ran over to Spot and embraced him tightly. She slowly pulled away and saw his arm bleeding. 

"You're hurt." 

"I'll be fine." He answered. Then he looked over at Mush lying on the ground and asked, "What happened?" 

"Sir Mush Meyers saved my life." She answered solemnly. They both walked to Mush and knelt by his side. They gazed at him, hoping he would make it alive. However, it did not seem well. Luna placed her hand on Mush's palm. Weakened, he turned his head slightly to look at her and then at Spot. He gathered his last strength and suddenly took Luna's hand and Spot's and brought them together to hold each other's. Spot and Luna looked down at Mush and stood confused as to why he did that. He did not say a word as he just looked at Spot and Luna, or as he was thinking, Prince Gabriel and Princess Abigail, were holding hands. It was a moment he knew that was the future of a new peaceful kingdom and he smiled faintly until he breathed his last breath. He remained lifeless in David's arms and everyone bowed in respect. "You are a hero after all." Luna whispered to Mush, "You're father would be very proud." 

Everyone stood up and Luna hugged David to comfort him. It was a moment of silence until David finally spoke, "Lunerford is not far from here." Then he looked at Luna, Race, Spot and Jack as he added, "I believe you four are able to make it there shortly." 

"But wait" Race said, "Are you coming with us?" David looked at the gypsies. He answered, 

"I believe I have done what I had to do. I will remain here with Sir Meyers and give him a proper burial. Besides, my place is here with the gypsies." The four nodded in agreement. Then Jack extended his hand, 

"Thank you again" He said as they shook hands. Then Spot and Race did the same. The gypsies waved them goodbye as they headed to the path that led straight to town. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The four have finally reached the streets of Lunerford, but none has said a word since their departure from David and the gypsies. This was a difficult situation especially for Luna and Spot who could not possibly tell each other the truth about themselves. In the middle of the marketplace, the palace stood visible before them. "Home again at last" Race said in relief and smiled at Luna. Luna was soon to be Princess Abigail again, but she knew they must part with the peasant lads. She thought to herself that it was no use to tell Spot about herself any longer for she knew she will not be able to see him again. She looked up at her palace, far over the town and sighed. She turned to Spot, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He had similar thoughts in his mind as well as he stared at her. They both knew this was the time to go their separate ways. 

"Will I ever see you again?" Spot asked her. Luna shook her head faintly as she took his hand and stood closer to him. "Goodbye" She whispered to him. 

"Goodbye" He whispered back and leaned over to kiss her one last time. It was hard for the both of them to let go of each other and turn away. Race shook hands with Jack and Spot to bid each other farewell. Spot could not stop staring over at Luna walking away towards further into town. He stood silent for a moment, thinking if he should have told her the truth, but he knew that it was too late. Nothing could have changed the way things were back at his kingdom, nor would anything change the mind of his father, the King of Brookville. Then Spot decided that he could no longer think about the peasant girl any longer, for it would make things even more difficult. It was obvious she had something on her mind that she could not tell him. Perhaps, was it another lad in her life waiting for her here in Lunerford? He could not bear to think that. 

He waited for her to look back at him, but she did not for she had thoughts of her own. At that, he finally turned away and Jack saw the hurt in his eyes. He patted his sad friend's back and tried to comfort him, 

"Oh, do not be melancholy." He said, "You are free now. Wasn't this what you always wanted?" Spot looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. He replied, 

"Yes, I must be free, but there is still something missing." Jack knew that it was Luna that was on his mind. 

"I think you better go tell her the truth." Jack said, "It is for the better." 

"No. It is of no use now." Spot thought again for a moment. What would happen if he did really tell her he was the Prince of Brookville? It would probably hurt her even more, but he could not stand to keep it any longer. It was now or never. He turned back to call out to Luna who was already at a far distance, 

"Wait! Luna! I haven't been completely honest with you! I am not who you think I am!" He called out even louder hoping she could hear and ran after her, "I am the prince of Brookville! Luna! Wait!" Unfortunately, she did not seem to have heard him and she did not turn around. Suddenly a knight came out from the alley and grabbed a hold of Spot. "Of course you are the prince of Brookville. Since I have finally got you now, you are going back to your kingdom where you belong!" The prince struggled to escape from his grasp, but it was hopeless. 

The knight, Sir Snyder, said dragging him back, "To think the Prince of Brookville would go all the way to Lunerford and get caught. Hah! Wait until the king hears this. You are going to get it for sure." He dragged him forcefully back to a carriage and placed him inside to be taken back to his kingdom. Inside the carriage, he found Jack, or so Lord Francis Sullivan whom the king's guards have also captured. Sir Snyder mounted on his horse and had the guards steering the carriage to follow him back to Brookville. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Far into town and headed toward the palace, the princess was not able to look back for her eyes were fixed on the ground, not aware of the direction she was heading. Through her mind, she kept repeating to herself to stop thinking about Spot and it was never meant to be. Race caught up with her and said, 

"Do not worry, Luna… or so, your majesty," he said grinning, "You are back home away from those dreaded woods." She showed no reaction or a changed expression, but remained to keep her eyes on the ground. Race continued to try to comfort her for he knew she was thinking of something or someone else. 

"You wouldn't have to do things on your own anymore. You would have your handmaids, your fine clothing, and of course, you would have your carriage again… Princess?" Still, there was no reaction from her. They kept walking and walking. None has said a word until the princess finally spoke, 

"Spot," she whispered softly to herself and she turned around to find him disappeared for sight. 

"I was right" She said aloud with a hint of anger in her voice, "It was impossible to expect that I would end up with a peasant lad. He has probably found some other girl already. Completely forgotten about me. I am such a fool." 

"You don't know that," Race said, "He could be thinking the exact same thing. Well, who knows? Maybe the Prince of Brookville that you are to be married to would look like him." 

"That is not funny, Race" the princess said. 

"I know but it is worth a try. Just think of it, your majesty. You are too be queen one day." 

"I don't want to think about that right now." She said coldly as she entered the palace courtyard. "Home at last." She sighed. Race walked in quickly and called out to the lords and ladies gathered. 

"Princess Abigail!" Called out a familiar voice. Then she saw Lady Daphne running to her. She hugged the princess, "Thank goodness you are alright!" Abigail hugged her back, but she felt uncomfortable looking the way she did, wearing her peasant rags and dirt smudged all over her. Especially with all the lords and ladies in their fineries surrounding her. Then Lord Dutchy came to greet her next. He embraced her as well, but he had to take a look at her. With concern he asked, "What happened? Are you hurt?" 

"It is a very long story, but I am fine." She answered. Lord Dutchy took Lady Daphne's hand and were relieved to find their princess back home and alive. 

"King Abelard and Queen Delilah would be so happy you are back. We must tell them." Lady Daphne said. 

The Princess, Race Higgins and the lords and ladies walked into the palace. Everyone stayed back as they saw the king and queen sitting at their thrones. They first did not recognize the princess walking slowly toward them. 

"Father? Mother?" She said, "I'm here." 

"Abigail?" King Abelard said, surprised. Suddenly, they stood up and walked toward her. They realized it really was their daughter. "You are back!" Cried Queen Delilah. They both were joyous to find their daughter back home safe. Queen Delilah embraced her and she said to her, 

"What in the world happened to you? We were worried sick!" 

"You would not believe me if I told you, Mother." Abigail answered. 

"That does not matter any longer. Just as long as you are home." King Abelard said, "You must not wander about any longer. You are to be married to the Prince Gabriel of Brookville in a week." 

"But, Father…" 

"In a week, Abigail." King Abelard interrupted, "I will have my guards attend you constantly, making sure you are nowhere but in this palace." She could not stand to face him any longer for she knew it was against what was in her heart. Was the king not worried about his own daughter at all? Was the peace treaty all he cared about? Abigail could not bear it any more so she walked away in fury heading to her chamber. 

The princess' handmaiden and good friend, Twyla, awaited her by the chamber door with Lord Dewitt and other servants as well. They bowed to her in respect. The servants walked in her room to prepare. Twyla and Lord Dewitt stayed with the princess. 

"I was awfully worried about you!" Twyla said, "Everyone thought you were dead. How did you manage to get back?" 

"It was quite a journey I must say." She answered. 

"It is good to see you again, Princess" Lord Dewitt said, "It seemed as though the kingdom was gone with you. It was very disheartening without you." At that, Abigail smiled a bit. "Well, I must be going, your highness." Lord Dewitt said and then he turned to Twyla and kissed her. "I will see tomorrow, my love." Abigail stood surprised that her handmaiden has fallen for a lord. She smiled warmly, feeling happy for them. They were lucky they did not have the obligations that she had. At that moment, she wished she was a peasant girl or a servant, rather than a princess. At least she would be able to marry for love, rather than for a kingdom. Lord Dewitt bowed to Abigail and walked away. 

****

Chapter Sixteen 

Abigail finally parted from her peasantry rags and was clean from her warm bath. It was good to be back home indeed, but looking at her rags put away at the side of her room, reminded of the adventures she had and with whom she was truthfully in love with. She sat in her robe and with her maidens attending her, she could not think about anything else. 

"You know, it is really good that you are back." Twyla said brushing the princess' hair. "Lord Dewitt was right. Everyone was saddened when they found out you were gone." 

"I did not know you were in love with Sir Dewitt." Abigail grinned, "Does his family know?" 

"Yes," the servant girl said, "They welcomed me warmly into their home. When I first met Lord Dewitt, right away he saw me more than just a servant. I fell in love with him immediately." 

The princess was thinking about Spot again, knowing it was a similar situation with her. A princess in love with a peasant. It was difficult for her to get used to her usual life in royalty. 

"He even proposed to me and of course, I said yes." Twyla added. 

"Really?" the princess said, "That is so wonderful. You are very lucky, Twyla. You are able to marry for love not for a kingdom." Twyla looked at the mirror and saw the hurt in the princess' eyes. 

"What is the matter?" She asked, but she knew what was bothering her. 

"I'll be fine." The princess answered coldly. 

"It is the ceremony in a couple of days isn't it? I really wish there was another way." 

"Imagine having to marry someone whom you are not in love with, or even whose face you have never seen." 

"Are you in love with someone?" 

"Yes. He had the most radiant eyes, he was so kind, sweet, and gentle. It was certain he loved me for who I was, not what I was. And he was very proper and generous… for a peasant." 

"A peasant?" Twyla stood astonished as she dropped the brush. "Did you tell him who you really were?" 

"I could not bare to tell him." 

"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but it is impossible. You cannot escape what your father has arranged for you. It is best for you to forget all about the peasant lad." 

"I know. It is for the good of the kingdom. I have been born into this and it is what I must be obligated to do. Besides, I am never going to see him again. He probably has forgotten all about me already." Twyla continued to brush her hair as the princess thought and thought if there was some way around thing. She finally realized there was no escaping it. If she was to wed the Prince of Brookville, she promised herself not to forget about Spot or the adventures she had with him. It was for her kingdom anyway, and if it was worth dying for, she realized it was the only way to fulfill what she wanted for the kingdom. Morris obviously knew something good would come out of it if she has become queen, otherwise there would not be a reason for trying to kill her. The days until the ceremony were growing near and it was time for her to make that choice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You have disobeyed me far too many times, Gabriel." King Robert fumed at the young prince standing before him. Prince Gabriel was finally back in Brookville and he could not stand to hear what his father had to say to him. He knew he was to get a scolding from him, but it did not matter any longer for he had something else on his mind. 

"Do you hear a word I am saying!?" the king scolded but Gabriel rolled his eyes. His father's yelling was the least of his worries. The king finally began calm down and he wanted to explain all he can to his son. "Look, Gabriel." The king lowered his voice, "There is no turning back from this. The ceremony is in two days and only then we can assure peace between Brookville and Lunerford. You are my only son and I cannot live forever. I must pass on the crown to you. Think of the good you can do for the kingdom." 

"Perhaps, father, I do not want to go through with the ceremony. Nor do I care to be king one day." 

"It is of no concern to me what you want or do not want to go through with." The king's temper was rising as he began yelling again. "You are to be married to Abigail of Lunerford in two days and that is final! From now on my guards would be at attendance everywhere you go so do not think about running away again!" The king stormed out of the room leaving Gabriel cursing under his breath. Suddenly, in anger, he threw a vase to shatter against the wall. Lord Francis Sullivan peered behind the doorway, finding the prince not quite happy to be home. 

"Is he alright?" Lady Vera asked Francis at her side, "He certainly does not look well." 

"I must go in and see what the matter is." He answered, but for sure he knew what the prince was upset about. 

"Are we interrupting anything?" Francis asked, walking carefully inside the room. 

"This is hopeless!" The prince said pacing aimlessly about his room, "I must run away again! I've got to!" 

"You heard the king," Lord Sullivan said, "His guards are on constant watch over you." 

"Not if I kill them first!" Prince Gabriel punched the wall. Lord Sullivan and Lady Vera stood terrified and hoped that the prince would not decide to harm them instead. Lady Vera turned to Lord Sullivan and said, 

"I think I better leave the prince and you to discuss some matter." Then she whispered to Francis, "Whatever you do, do not make him any more furious. Be careful." Then she kissed him, curtsied to the prince and walked quickly out of the room. 

"I think you scared her away." Francis said. The prince finally calmed himself and sat down. 

"Have you got any bright ideas for a way out of this, Francis?" Lord Sullivan just shook his head slowly. 

"I'm sorry. So what are you really going to do?" 

"I don't know. Get married? Hah." The prince mocked. 

"This is about Luna isn't it?" Francis grinned. 

"Did you have to remind me?" He said feeling his heart starting to hurt, "I really love her, Francis. I really do. It should have been me falling over that cliff instead of Morris…" 

"Do not even think that, Gabriel." The lord said growing slightly in anger, "Besides, the king is right. He had to go through the same arranged marriage and think of the kingdom instead of himself. That is exactly what you were born to do and now you have got to take that responsibility." Gabriel could not believe what he was hearing. His good friend has taken sides with the king. 

"Is your head on right or did you just tell me to marry that princess?" 

"You have heard right, your majesty. Luckily, I got my life spared. I would like my head to be safely where it is, thank you very much." Then he sighed, "Gabriel, Luna has probably gone farther and it is unlikely you will be able to see her again. It is the sad truth and you must learn to accept it." The prince stood silent for a moment as thoughts ran through his mind. This was more of a difficult situation than fighting off bandits. He decided there was no choice and he had to begin thinking for the good of the kingdom. It was what he was fighting for as well. He realized he was important to the future of it and he had to gather up the courage to sacrifice for it. 

"Do you think I would be a good king, Francis?" He asked. 

"You will be a great king." Lord Sullivan grinned, "I know it. Not to mention, a new adventure in your part. You will have to raise sons such as yourself." He began to laugh quietly thinking about that. The prince could not help but grin. 

"I believe that is an adventure on its own." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The day has finally come and all the noblemen and noblewomen gathered in Brookville to attend the wedding ceremony for their future king and queen. It was a joyous event for most, however, two thought nothing of it than a curse. Princess Abigail stood at the back room where her servants prepared her for the ceremony. It was a moment of pain, but it was something she had to do. Race walked in the room to wish her well. He bowed and smiled as he said, "Your majesty, I have been knighted." 

"That is wonderful, Race." She said, "You deserved it." Race knew the princess did not seem happy. 

"Cheer up, Princess." Race said, "It would be alright. You just need to take your time to getting used to things." 

The princess nodded and smiled faintly, "I suppose." 

"I wish you well, you majesty." He said, "From what I heard, the Prince of Brookville seems like a nice fellow." 

"I would just have to trust your judgment, Sir Race Higgins." The princess grinned. Race bowed to the princess headed toward the door, until Abigail said, "Wait, Race." He turned around wondering what else she had to say to him, 

"Thank you." She said. Race smiled and left the room. 

Awaited at the altar, Prince Gabriel thought to himself that it could be his chance to run away free. However, he decided not to. Though it was against his will, he made a promise to himself that he would not run away from his problems but rather, face them. 

The king and queen of Brookville and Lunerford looked over at their son and daughter, knowing how hard it was for them to go through with this. Gabriel looked at his father with scorn. He cannot believe the king forced him into this, but again, he had to think of what his father went through, and prove to himself that it was he was born to do as well. 

The ceremony began and the princess marched to the altar. Abigail held back her tears and continued to walk slowly. She had to be brave. She reached the altar and hid her eyes behind her veil. Somehow, Prince Gabriel sensed something that seemed familiar to him, but he did not know what. The prince and princess refused to look at each other throughout the ceremony for they would feel much hurt in them. Suddenly it was time for the prince to unveil his bride, not knowing who really was behind it. He looked down and slowly lifted her veil. They still could not bare to look at each other, but then their eyes finally met. 

"Spot!" The princess cried. 

"Luna!" The prince cried as well, "I thought you were…" He could not say another word. None of them expected their true love was whom they were arranged to marry all along. Full of joy, they kissed each other willingly. At this sight, Lord Francis Sullivan and Sir Race Higgins stood in disbelief. They soon fainted with a thud on the floor. The King Robert of Brookville and King Abelard of Lunerford stood bewildered of their children's sudden change of heart. All the lords and ladies watched with happiness for the heirs to the throne. Everyone cheered as they watched them walk away together. Finally revived, Lord Sullivan and Race stood up and walked up to them. 

"You are really the Prince Gabriel?" Race said to whom he thought was Spot, a peasant. "Then who are you?" he said pointing to whom he thought was Jack. 

"Lord Francis Sullivan. Nice to meet you" Jack laughed extended his hand to shake Race's. 

"Francis" the prince said, "I still can't believe you said that Abigail of Lunerford was a witch!" 

"He said what?" Abigail said in surprise. 

"I am so sorry, your majesty! I did not know." Lord Sullivan said a bit frightened and embarrassed at the same time. 

The princess began to laugh, "Lord Sullivan. Apology accepted. Now you must meet the guillotine." The young lord gulped. 

"Just fooling." She finally added. Francis was relieved and Race could not help but laugh. 

The prince and princess went in their carriage and rode away. It was another journey they would take together. They waved to the crowd passing them through their kingdom. A peaceful beginning is was for them. 

****

Epilogue 

And so it was, that Brookville and Lunerford united and Gabriel and Abigail were happy together. They both found what they had dreamed of, peace and true love. The years to come would be as prosperous indeed. Although they lived happily ever after, it is a whole new adventure ahead of them. As the adventures they had together in the past was once upon a time, it was more of an eternity. 

**__**

THE END 


End file.
